


The Result Of Our Love

by GuiltyxAng3L



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bad guys, Dragons, Drama, F/M, Gang, Genji's Parents, Hanamura, Hot Springs, Japan, Kissing, Love, Medical, Oni Genji Skin, Parallel world, Past Memories, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex, Sexual Tension, Snow, Sparrow Skin, Trust Issues, blowjob, inner conflict, present day, relationship, unexplained powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyxAng3L/pseuds/GuiltyxAng3L
Summary: Angela is unwillingly teleported to an alternate version of Japan where danger lurks in the darkness. Her safety falls into the hands of a charming ninja who carries a burdening past.





	1. Distressed Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Will add more tags along the way.  
> Skins Used in this chapter: Oni Genji and Devil Reaper.  
> Ryokan = Traditional Japanese inn.

“Lena?!” Angela called out. “Where are you?” She continued along the snow covered path. The soaring alpine trees played tricks on her mind as their shadows shifted beneath the moon’s white light.

Angela crossed her arms around herself, the cold air piercing through her coat and stinging against her face. She didn’t mind though, seeing as her childhood was spent growing up in Zurich Switzerland, experiencing the four distinct seasons. She walked another fifteen minutes before entering a large open field and using her hands as binoculars, she scanned the area. It was too dark to see very far. She paused as she looked through her hands to the far right. There was _something_ there. She decided to continue her way through the field. The snow was deep, reaching above her ankles. Not seeing any footprints leading this way, she thought, surely Lena wouldn’t have come out this far? It was way beyond their ryokan. Lena, Emily, Fareeha and herself decided to visit one of their most anticipated bucket list destinations. The remote mountains of Tochigi Prefecture situated in the Kanto Region of Japan, an attraction for the well known hot springs. She sighed, wishing she could settle into one of the springs to remove the chill within her bones. She looked out upon the skyline, the great mountains peaked high towards the stars that shone bright across the darkness of the sky. It was stunning up here. 

Taking a deep breath, she remembered why she was out here in the first place. Lena and Emily had some sort of quarrel again, leaving the former to take off in a huff. She focused in front of her as she came close to whatever it was that she saw.

What was this exactly? There were enormous stones, at least two feet taller than her 5’7, forming a circle. She stepped into the middle, putting her gloved hand on one of the stones to examine it. Brushing the snow off of it, it revealed scripted phrases engraved along the surface. She did not know how to read it but she assumed the dialect was Kanji in form.

A slight buzzing sounded in her head. What was that? The buzzing began to get louder and she stepped away from the stone. She veered left and right trying to find the source of the sound. Then she heard a loud _crack_. She looked down to her feet. Ice? Panic shook through her as she realized she was standing on a pond. She stopped moving as she realized the ice began to break faster. Heart racing, she decided to ease her way back to the stone, one step at a time. Testing the ice first, she put slight force with the tip of her foot and when it was safe enough to walk, she continued. Eventually, she made her way back to the stone she had brushed the snow off of, wrapping her arms around it as her life _actually_ depended on it. 

“That was too close…” She exhaled as she gave a nervous chuckle to herself. 

The buzzing began again, louder than before. The kanji lettering on the stone began to illuminate. Angela was startled and she backed away from it, stepping back onto the pond. Every stone was now illuminated. Suddenly, the ice broke apart and she slipped under. _No...No!_ She thrashed her arms around her, the icy water tensing up her muscles. She tried to pull herself up but the ice broke under her weight. Her breathing was ragged now and she felt pain rise in her lungs. _Please! Someone!_ She heard herself saying but the words didn't surface.

Her body couldn't move any longer, gravity pulling her under. Sinking to the bottom, she looked up at the hole she fell through. The moon was her only source of light. _This is it…_ Her eyes closed as she felt herself shutting down. An odd light appeared, encircling her body with smaller glowing orbs. They turned into specks that twisted around her hand which was reaching for the surface. Her hand disappeared. They moved along her body until she herself, _disappeared_. 

The kanji among the stones dimmed, the illumination gone. All that was left was the howling of the cold night wind.

-

He laid back against the shingles on the roof that was his home. He moved his hand up to his mask, sliding it over his face and above his head to get a better view of the moon. Putting both hands behind his head, he relaxed. The cherry blossom petals showered the night sky, drifting beautifully in the summer breeze. 

A bright soundless light exploded to the west, the barrier around his home rippling from the aftershock. He shot up from his laid back position. _What the hell was that?_ He stood, pulling his mask back over his face and strapped his ōdachi and wakizashi in place. He had to check it out.

-

The beam of light dissipated and Angela was left lying on the cobblestones. Her eyelids were heavy as she opened them. Now freezing, she grunted, feeling aches along her body. Clothes and hair still wet, she looked around her as she tried to sit up. 

“W-where am I?” her vision was blurred for a few moments. She rubbed at her eyes to clear them. A headache was slowly building at the back of her head. She looked up to see an extravagant high wall carved with dragons. Petals tumbled along the ground and she picked one up to look at it. Her gaze wandered to her surroundings, spotting a few small shops with Japanese writing along their sign boards. She was still in Japan but how did she get _here_? The snowy climate she was in was nowhere to be seen. Something felt off about this place.

“What do we have here?” A raspy male voice from behind her said. She turned her head quickly, trying to see who the voice belonged to. A tall figure emerged from the darkened alley. As he walked closer to Angela, the glow of the street lanterns lit up his face. Except, it wasn't a face. It was replaced with a skull. Her eyes widened. _Definitely something off._ She unconsciously raised her hand to cover her mouth, as if to silence a building scream.

“Pretty one, aren't you?” He slowly circled her still sitting body. It was a predatory move. He walked a full circle and stopped in front of her. She looked up at him. “That beam of light… You’re not from here, are you?” he bent down, not sitting, but balancing himself on his feet. His head turned slightly, observing her. 

She took in the sight of him, fear rising in the back of her mind. She didn’t know what he was thinking. It wasn’t as if she could read his expression. But his voice alone sent an unsettling chill up her spine. He wore a bright red and yellow, heavy coat that reached far under his knees. The skull part of his face was made of metal. Angela couldn’t think of anything better than the depiction of him looking like the devil himself in a somewhat human body.

He raised one gloved hand to a lock of her damp hair. She was so frightened that she didn't dare move. He rubbed the golden strands between his clawed fingers. His head tilted down slightly to her chest. Her coat was opened and her white shirt, still wet, teased the outlining of her bra.

She gasped, noticing where his attention was lingering. She pulled her coat closed, her brows furrowed. He gave a sinister laugh and it vibrated through her body.

“W-Who are you and where am I?” Her voice was shaky, and she cursed herself for not sounding braver.

“You’re in Hanamura. How about you tell me your name first, then I’ll tell you mine?” he sounded amused. 

_Hanamura?_ She never heard of this place before. She was reluctant to tell him anything about herself. She hesitated for a moment, searching his blank eyes. He only stared at her, unmoving. She guessed she had to say something or this encounter would become immensely more awkward. 

“Angela. My name is Angela.” 

“Huh. Lovely name.” He turned his head, implying he was focusing his attention somewhere else. 

“W-What’s your name?” she asked, not really sure if she wanted to know.

“Not one of importance, _Angela_.” Her name on his tongue sounded wrong. The way he said it made her shiver. “I do think…You’d be a great addition to my… _collection_.” He stood and peered down at her.

A feeling of helplessness ran through her, as his body towered over her. He emitted a dark strength, one she knew she couldn’t escape. His last comment made her mind reel. What did he mean by his collection? Was he a rapist? A psychopath? A serial killer? She found herself not being surprised if he was all of those.

Her silent questions must have shown on her face because he now laughed. He bent down and grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet. She whimpered at the pain it caused her. Her mind drifted back to asking why she was even here. What had happened? She thought she was dying and then she wound up here. His clawed finger rested under her chin, pushing up roughly to make her look at him. Tears welled in her eyes. Did she really just escape death and was sent to suffer something worse? Or was this an actual hell and she had the honour of meeting the devil himself?

He moved his skulled face closer to hers. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She couldn’t handle this. She tried to look away and pull herself free but he forced her to stay where she was. She looked into his once blank eyes and saw that they now burned with hell fire itself. Her body stilled. She felt a weakness take her over. Why couldn’t she move? 

He stopped suddenly, inches away from her face. The fire in his eyes dissipated. He raised his head as if he sensed something. His grip on her loosened. She felt relieved as she was able to control her own movements once again. 

“Reaper. Let her go.” Angela heard another distinct male voice. 

The man in front of her looked up and she followed his gaze. There atop the great doors, stood another man. He had a lean body, showing a significant difference in size to her captor. He wore a mask also, eyes glowing red. An Oni mask? She read about demons and their mask counterparts in novels. _Oh my God, she really was in hell. If not, then what the heck was this place?!_

The man jumped down, landing on his feet almost soundlessly. Exceptionally agile, she thought. He was dressed in all black with a dark grey scarf wrapped loosely around his neck and head. His body looked like it was infused with armour, the way it moved in sync with his breathing. Surely she must be imagining it? There were swords on his back. Angela didn’t know how to feel. She must be losing her mind. 

“I said let her go. _Now_.” Intimidation behind his words.


	2. Thank You for Saving Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make a longer chapter next time. Hope you enjoy this one (:

He raised his hand and gripped the handle of his ōdachi. He glanced at the woman Reaper had in his grasp and to his relief, she didn’t look harmed. At his quick glance, he couldn’t help but take in how beautiful she was, even if she was in a sorry state as being completely soaked from head to toe… Her blue eyes, filled with tears and stunningly distractive, looked at him with a plea. He shook himself mentally and focused his attention back to Reaper. He wouldn’t let him take another one. Not when he was able to stop him this time.

“Come to play saviour, little ninja?” Reaper tightened his grip on Angela and she winced.

“You won’t take her.” He stepped forward and unsheathed his katana. “Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!”

Reaper immediately let go of Angela. She felt her legs buckle beneath her and she fell to the ground. 

Before he could slash Reaper with his blade, Reaper’s body suddenly took no solid form, instead turning into a smoky shadow that swiftly cut across back into the dark alley. Before completely disappearing, Angela heard the raspy voice call out to her in an ominous laughing tone, “You’ll soon be mine, _Angela_.”

He sheathed his sword and sighed. _He got away again._ He was on the verge of chasing after him when her voice cut into his thoughts.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Flames and dragons bursting from people’s bodies? People turning into clouds? What on earth-“Angela knelt, putting her face in her hands.

He turned around and knelt down on one knee beside her. “Konichiwa.”

Angela lifted her head to stare into glowing red eyes. She threw her hands up in front of her and shrieked. Falling on her backside, she tried to crawl backwards as far as she could.

“Wait-“ He reached out for her, “I’m not going to hurt you. I promise.” 

“You- You’re not going to hurt me? You just went samurai Champloo on that weirdo! What the heck are you people? Are you next level extreme cosplayers or something?!”

He stared at her for a moment with one brow raised then burst out laughing. “C-Champloo?” He couldn’t wrap his head around the strange name and held his stomach. “What the hell is a cosplayer?”  
She glared at him, he was clearly amused. She couldn’t see his face either but she had the feeling he was telling the truth about not harming her.

“It’s not funny! He was probably going to kill me!” she exclaimed.

Her serious tone quieted him. She was right, but he knew Reaper didn't just kill the women he took. He put them through far worse of a fate. He decided not to mention that to her though. He had heard Reaper’s voice call out the woman’s name. Angela was it? He made a silent oath to protect her. He wouldn't allow Reaper to touch her.

He held out his gloved hand as a peace offering. “Gomenasai. I truly did not mean to scare you Angela. Forgive me.”

She stared at his hand longer than she should have. “T-Thank you…” she whispered. “Thank you for saving me.” She took his hand and he helped her up.

He smiled under his mask. “I couldn't let him consume a beauty like you.”

A look of dread crossed her face. “Consume?”

 _Kuso._ He shouldn't have said that. “Uh- I did not mean literally.” He waved his hand meaninglessly.

She raised an eyebrow at him. Was he flirting with her? She couldn’t wonder why, she looked a dreadful mess.

As if reading her mind he asked, “Would you like to change out of those clothes? I have some inside that would fit you perfectly.”

She gasped and covered her chest. “You pervert!”

“W-What? No no, I wasn’t trying to come off as- I mean- You simply remind me of my mother. She had the same figure and height. Her clothes would look good on you.” He gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Riiight.” She couldn’t help but chuckle at his babbling. Despite his scary mask, he seemed warm-hearted. What a contrast his personality was compared to seeing him earlier. He was so serious before.

“I would appreciate it greatly,” she managed a smile up at him. She noticed he was a bit taller than her.

His heart skipped a beat at that smile. His eyes lingered on her lips a moment too long before she frowned. He caught himself, relieved that she couldn’t actually see his face.

“It’s this way.” He started walking back onto the grounds of his home.

“Wait, this is your home?” She raised her head to look back at the giant doors again.

“Yes. My family’s ancestral home. Been in the Shimada Clan for generations.”

They continued to walk silently for a few minutes. Angela admired her surroundings, it was so pretty. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, the fragrance of them hinted faintly in the breeze. She breathed in deeply, feeling a bit more relaxed despite her circumstances.

She glanced to him as he walked in front of her. He wasn't as small as she thought and her eyes lingered on his back. His shoulders were broad and his body muscular. She couldn't help but feel like a damsel in distress so she said, “I’m sure I could've handled the situation myself eventually. If I really needed to, I would've screamed and someone would have come to help, right?” But for some reason she knew that wasn't near the truth at all. 

Suddenly, the man turned, stepping forward to move into her, covering her mouth with one hand and overpowering her with his other arm as he backed her against the great door. “How about now?” He said a little too breathily as he realized how silly this lesson was. He began to regret touching her, feeling her soft lips move against his gloved palm.

She was startled at the move he made. He wasn’t handling her with force, so she knew he was simply stating a point. She looked at his mask and felt a tinge of excitement flow through her. Was she mad? She couldn’t possibly think this man attractive, they had just met!

He let go of her and she spoke, “Fair point…” 

The man started walking again and she followed close behind. "Never let your guard down around here. Don't underestimate Reaper." She nodded then looked up to rest her eyes on the back of his head.

“Why does everyone wear masks around here?” she mumbled under her breath.

He stopped walking abruptly in front of her and she collided into his back. “Hey- Why did you-“ She looked up and saw his head turned toward her. He had pushed his mask up to reveal his face. 

She couldn’t help but stare. She wasn’t expecting to see such a handsome face. He had jet black hair, distinctive eyebrows that clawed out toward the edges, a strong jaw and an alluring set of lips. His soft brown eyes are what accentuated his face though. She saw no evil in them despite the mask he wore. 

He gave her a slight smirk, winked and then slipped the mask back over his face. The red glow returned where his eyes were and he started walking again. She almost reached out to touch his back, yearning to see his face again. But she pulled back, lowering her head and continued to walk with a small smile on her lips.

-

“You may change in here.” He handed her a pile of neatly folded attire.

“Thank you, I’ll just be a minute.” She took the clothes from him and he slid the shōji closed. He leaned with his back against the wall, arms and feet crossed. He realized the candle light danced in the other room and her shadow was displayed playfully across the door. He smiled, thanking his culture for inventing paper thin doors. He told himself to look the other way and he did… for a short time. Whenever he decided to sneak a glance back at the door, he saw her removing a piece of clothing. He shifted his weight nervously against the wall. 

“I- Uhm... I need help,” her voice was low and shaky.

He pushed himself off the wall to stand next to the door. “May I come in?”

She gave a simple, “Mhmm.”

He slid the door open and walked in. He paused as he looked her over briefly. Her back was turned to him but that didn’t mean he couldn’t see the beauty she emanated. Her silvery blonde hair was now dry and splayed around her shoulders. 

She turned around, her face a bit red from embarrassment. “I need help with the sash. I only visited Japan once. I never learned how to tie it.” She held it out to him.

He took off his gloves and threw them aside. Taking the sash from her, he said, “Turn around for me.” She obeyed and he closed the distance to stand behind her. “Lift your arms.” She did as he asked and he put his arms around and in front of her midsection.

She let out a little breathy sigh as his arms touched her sides. He was standing so close. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She was in an unknown world where everything seemed magical and she was being dressed by a completely handsome stranger. Her cheeks grew hot as he continued to wrap the sash around her. His hand grazed ever so lightly under one of her breasts and she sucked in a breath. 

Trying not to focus on his hands touching her, she spoke, “I wasn’t able to ask you your name.”

He paused briefly, tying the last of the sash into the shape of a bow behind her back. 

“Genji. Genji Shimada.” He looked at the work he had done, admiring his effort. It wasn’t as perfect as his mother’s but it was good enough. “All done.”

“Genji…” She whispered his name. He froze momentarily hearing his name on her lips. It almost sounded sensual.

She thought of how unique the name was, she really liked it. “It’s a wonderful name,” she complimented him.

“Thank you. Angela is… lovely also.” She turned around to look at him then. For some reason she wasn’t scared of his mask anymore. 

His heart was beating hard against his chest. She made him nervous. Those blue eyes of hers…he felt himself being drawn into them. Losing himself in them. They were enchanting and gentle but at the same time strong. He loved how the Yukata fit her curves. He noticed her breasts were straining slightly against it. _Maybe not the perfect fit._ He inwardly laughed.

She was raising her hands to his mask and it caught him off guard. He held her wrists from pulling his mask off.

“Why do you keep this thing on? You don’t need it.”

“It’s a part of my battle armour as a ninja. This is what I look like when I’m transformed and harness my powers at its utmost.”

She gave him a puzzling look and he decided to demonstrate. He stepped back a few paces and exhaled. He held his right hand in front of his chest, his index and middle fingers pointing upwards. She assumed it was a type of gesture ninja’s used. Then she saw a wave of black and green energy surround his body. It dissolved around his feet and there he stood, a completely different appearance. 

Her eyes couldn’t believe what she was seeing. The fact that this world was so new to her but she found it unbelievably fascinating. He looked even more handsome in his human form. His face was fully visible now. He wore black ninja’s attire with a green sash and scarf. 

He gave her a grin. “I don’t typically like staying in my human form. It makes me feel… vulnerable.” She slowly walked over to him and looked over his form. He stood still as she examined him, placing her hands on his chest, she ran them downwards slightly. Then her hand wandered to the muscles on his right arm. “Fascinating…” she whispered.

Genji coughed and looked away shyly. She caught herself as she realized what she was doing. “Oh gosh I- I’m sorry. It’s just all so new.” She dropped her hands to her sides and turned away from him. He was saddened by the sudden loss of contact. He liked the way her soft hands felt on his skin.

He tried to distract his thoughts by asking, “So where did you come from? The beam of light I assume, was because of you.”

“Yes... I was looking for my friend Lena, she had gotten into a fight with her girlfriend and stormed off into the night. I went out into the snow after her and I came upon these stones with Kanji dialect. I-I didn’t realize it was a p-pond I stood above and the ice broke and I-“, she began to cry, “I was d-drowning, I thought I was going to die.” She fell to her knees and sobbed.

Genji felt his heart constrict at the sight of tears staining her fair face. He moved to sit beside her, pulling her into his arms, he cradled her. He didn’t know what to say. Instead, he sat in silence to allow her grievance to pass, every now and then wiping tears away with a dab of his scarf. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, thankful for the comfort he offered. They stayed like that for a while as he consoled her. Eventually, her sobs ceased and she fell into an exhausted sleep in his arms.

“You no longer need to worry. You’re safe now.” He tucked a stray blond lock behind her ear. He tried to process the truth of his own words. Was she as safe as he thought? Reaper had set his eyes on her and he knew he’d make another attempt to capture her. The thought of Reaper putting his hands on Angela again set his soul afire. He felt a wave of protectiveness flow through him.

He moved gently out of the embrace, being careful not to wake her. Picking her up, he carried her bridal style toward the futon bed, placing her on the softness of the sheets and covering her with a blanket. As he turned to leave, she reached out to grasp his hand gently and mumbled, “Don’t go... Please… Stay with me.” His heart lurched in his chest. 

“As you wish.” He sat down next to the bed and he watched her slip into her slumber peacefully, only then did he close his own eyes, his fingers still interlaced with hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shōji = a door, window or room divider consisting of translucent paper over a frame of wood which holds together a lattice of wood or bamboo.


	3. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for posting this chapter late. I got terribly sick with a bad cold, bed ridden for almost 4 days straight then I lost the extra time to write as work caught up with me. I'll try my best to post the next chapter asap.
> 
> I used a few of Genji's in game lines here.  
> Kuso= Damn/Shit  
> Senri no michi mo, hito ashi zutsu hakobunari = The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step  
> Sono teido ka? = That's it?  
> Jōtō Da = Nice try
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Genji awoke early the next morning. He was about to stretch when he realized his hand was still loosely being held by Angela’s. She was sound asleep as he heard her light snores. Grinning at her sleeping face, he laid his chin on his other hand to get a better view of her features. “What an angel,” he whispered. He couldn’t help himself as he lingered on her lips, wondering just how soft they were. 

Careful not to idle too long, he slipped his hand from hers and got ready for his daily scouting routine.

-

A cool breeze swept inland as Genji took his normal route to make sure the barrier around his home was secure. His father Sojiro, once the head of the Shimada Empire, had taught him to harness his spiritual power to create such a barrier. He thought about his past, about the Shimada clan and how powerful it was and still is. Following the death of his father and the disappearance of his older brother Hanzo, his mother was the only one left to care for him. Being the second heir, it fell upon him to take responsibility for the clan, which he by no means desired. His mother defended him and his freedom until the clan secretly ordered an assassination on her. Genji in his anger over her death, used his power to slaughter half of the elder council. He wasn’t proud of what he had done. Dreams turned to nightmares, waking up in cold sweat. He loved his home but flashbacks of the blood shed upon the walls made him uneasy. It hadn’t satisfied him to watch them plead mercy and forgiveness. He had wanted to erase every last one of them for taking away the last of his family. But Genji was not a murderer by nature. He let them live but instead, banished them from the grounds of his home. They were out there, he knew, still twisting the fates of innocent people.

Genji knelt down beside his mother’s grave, which sat below a cherry blossom tree. “I hope you are proud of who I’ve grown up to be, Okaasan. I am definitely trying. Senri no michi mo, hito ashi zutsu hakobunari.” He was in the middle of bowing when Angela walked over to join him.

“I’m so sorry Genji,” she paused to bow in front of his parents grave too. “I lost my parents when I was young as well.”

A moment of silence passed between them and then Genji slid his mask up to look at her. The pain he felt reflected in her eyes, she was smiling at him but it was a sad one.

“I have come to peace with being alone.” He pulled the mask down to cover his face again, lowering his head.

Angela felt a sense of uncertainty and insecurity in his actions. He hid his emotions behind his mask and she sympathized with him. “You aren’t alone Genji.” She placed her hand on his arm. “If you need to talk, I’m a great listener. It would make me feel of use, seeing as I’m not acquainted with anyone here... but you.”

He briefly glanced at her face. She really was an angel. This beauty fell from the sky, afraid and not knowing anything about her surroundings but here she was, comforting someone she barely knew. To finally meet someone who knew what true loss was. Not only did they share the loss of their parents, but he realized how much more Angela was deprived of within mere moments of coming here. Yet, she looked at him with positivity and hope he, himself, never thought he’d regain when he had lost his way all those years ago. He looked down to where her hand rested. What was this feeling she brought to life within him? Why did he feel this pull of force toward her?

“Angela…” he turned to face her.

“Hmm? What is it Genji?”

“I- …” his words were cut off by a loud explosion. Instinctively, he put Angela behind him as he reached for his katana. Debris from the buildings clashed with the barrier. They heard the screams of people crying out for help.

“Stay here.” He turned to leave but she reached out and held his hand tightly.

“I’m going with you!”

He looked down at their hands clasped together. In a serious tone he said, “No you aren’t. It’s dangerous. I can’t have my mind distracted about keeping you safe.”

She felt her heart leap at his words of concern for her. That didn’t deter her persistence though. “If people are hurt, I have medical knowledge that can be of aid. I was studying to become a doctor in my world. Please let me help!”

 _Kuso_ , she was stubborn. He hesitated, all the potential risks of harm racing through his mind. “Fine. But please, stay where I can see you.”

She nodded her agreement and they started for the front doors. She kept close behind him, almost plastered to his back. She was scared no doubt, but she knew she had to be brave like him. He gestured for her to stay put while he scouted the street. Honing his ninja skills, he climbed on top of a building and saw most of the action further down to the other side of the street. His shoulders went rigid. _Reaper’s men._

She was impressed by his fluid movements, her mouth agape as she looked up at him. He turned to her and gave a single nod to signal that she could proceed. She walked along the street, pity filling her mind as she saw some of the small shops burning. She glanced up toward Genji as he walked along the rooftops in line with her own steps.

Angela’s attention was captured by a sudden movement in an alleyway to the right. When she tried to focus on the area, she saw the slip of a purple dress, looking further up, the glow of… multiple red eyes? She looked to Genji and back at the alleyway. Whatever or whoever she saw was gone. She knew she didn’t imagine it but decided to overlook what she had seen. People in this world were different, so she concluded that what she saw shouldn’t come as a surprise to her anymore.

“H-Help me…” her attention darted to the voice. A young man was sitting on the ground, a pile of debris on top of his right leg. She ran over to him, bending down to remove the stones and wood.

-

Genji stopped in his tracks as he saw Angela move towards the civilian. He looked around, not seeing any threats to her safety besides screaming women, men and children. He decided to keep walking, making sure she was still visible whenever he looked back. He had to confront the real problem.

-

Angela finished removing the remains of the rubble and gasped at the condition of the man’s leg, a deep wound in the shape of a bullet entry that started to swell. She briefly glanced to the rooftops, looking for Genji but he was no longer where she last saw him. She couldn’t ask him for help. She had to do this on her own. 

“I need you to breathe for me ok? I have to tie your leg to stop the excess bleeding.” Ripping the sleeve of her white kimono, the man nodded and winced as she pulled tightly on the wrapping. “Ok, I'm going to have to see if the bullet is still in there. Then we'll try to get you to stand and move to some shelter. On the count of 5... 1, 2, 3-…“

-

Genji knelt down on the roof to observe Reaper’s men. They were wreaking havoc as usual and it seemed worse this time around. Glancing back to Angela, she was barely visible, but he told himself he’d finish this quickly and make his way back to her. He dropped down silently behind the gang of five men.

“Think he’ll show up?” One of the men asked the others.

“Probably, but we got him this time. He’ll wish he never set foot out of his fancy house. I’m gonna get a promotion after I blow his damn head off.”

A smile tugged at Genji’s lips as he overheard their conversation. “Always big talk…And here I thought I taught you slugs a lesson last time.” 

The men turned quickly, their faces imprinted with terror. “Fire at him you idiots!” one yelled. Genji pulled out his wakizashi from his lower back and deflected every bullet until their clips were empty. They looked at each other and fumbled with their guns.

“My turn.” He dashed forward, slashing two of the men’s arms making them drop their guns. He jumped over another man using the hilt of his katana to strike between the man’s shoulder blades knocking him forward and onto his face. The other two pulled out pocket knives and Genji couldn’t help but laugh. “Sono teido ka?”

They charged at him, trying their hardest to find an opening in Genji’s defensive stances. Genji jumped back and sheathed his katana. This fight was too easy. Clearly, he was playing with his food but he was enjoying it. He gestured a beckon with two fingers implying for them to come at him again. 

“Get him!”

The two men closed in on Genji but he was too quick, ducking fast, Genji dropped down and swung his leg under the men, tripping them. “Two against one, I was hoping for a challenge,” he egged them on. They got up and charged again. Genji simply rebounded every thrust and prod of their knives with his arms, pushing their hands away from him. He was incredibly quick with his moves, the other two men not being able to keep up, eventually tiring themselves out. He decided he had amused himself with them long enough and quickly did a half backflip to kick both of them in the chests, sending them reeling backwards onto the ground and out of breath.

“Jōtō Da. Maybe next time.”

“W-We did our job. We distracted you,” one man grunted over in pain.

Genji’s comprehension at the man’s words finally sunk in. His chest tightened. He turned, worry edging his voice, “Angela.”

-

Angela looped the injured man’s arm around her shoulder. Trying to lift him was starting to become very troublesome. She raised her head looking for some sign of Genji. Not seeing him yet, she insisted to the man, “You have to help me a little here. I need you to push yourself up with the other leg.” He was injured badly, she knew, but it was almost as if the man was purposely trying to push his weight downwards.

“Angela! St-“she heard her voice being called. She looked up to see Genji running toward her but she couldn’t make out his sentence from this far.

While she focused on Genji, the man next to her pulled out a knife, “I got you,” he whispered into her ear. He stood, putting his large hand around her throat and before she noticed what was happening, the man had flipped her in front of him with the blade against her throat. 

“W-What are you doing?! I’m here to help, please don’t do this!” she cried. He put a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

Genji’s heart was racing. How could he be so senseless? He blamed himself for toying with Reaper’s men because he had played into their plan. He allowed Angela to get caught when he promised he would protect her. Now a few feet in front of them, focusing his attention on the man behind Angela, he said, “Let her go and I won’t kill you.” Genji loathed resorting to death. He tried his best to avoid it. This was different however, as Angela was in danger and he would do whatever it took to save her. He was nervous, his eyes on the blade against her throat. Any wrong move on his end would injure or even kill her. He had to separate them somehow.

Angela kept her eyes on Genji, he was hesitating, why? She moved but an inch and she felt the sting of the blade on her throat. She realized then what she had to do. She started yelling into the man’s hand and he looked away from Genji. “Shut up!” he clamped down harder against her face. She continued her muffled shout, annoying him further and Genji smirked at the opening Angela was giving him. He set himself in an offensive stance, waiting for the right moment. 

“I told you to be quiet bitch! You're the reason I'm here in the first place!”

His comment had her confused but she didn't distract herself with it as she raised her heel and kicked him on the shin. He loosened his hand around her mouth and she bit him hard, sending him to the ground in agonizing pain. “Genji now!”

Genji dashed forward, gripping his katana, with one easy swipe across the man’s chest, a fatal wound it was, but not deep enough to kill. Eyes wide, the man looked down to see blood drenching his shirt. Dropping the knife, he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Sheathing his sword, Angela ran into him and hugged him tightly. She said nothing and the embrace caught Genji off guard. Angela, with her face against his shoulder sobbed, “Thank you Genji. That’s twice you’ve saved me now… I’m sorry I should have paid more attention. I keep causing you trouble.” 

He put his arms around her, rubbing her back gently, smiling. “If it wasn’t for you being brave and giving me an opening, I don’t know how it would have gone. It is I that should thank you.” She looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes. “It was a… team effort. I read my partner’s actions,” she smiled.

Partner. For some reason he heard the word in a different tone and meaning. To Genji’s surprise, Angela laid her hand on his mask. He wished then that he wasn’t wearing it so he could feel her warm palm against his cheek. Angela leaned on her tip toes and kissed the cheek of his mask. “Thank you, again,” she whispered. Now he really wished he wasn't wearing the damn thing.

“Who was that man? Why did he act like an injured civilian? He said it was my fault he was here...” 

“They’re Reaper’s men. His blind followers. I'm not entirely sure what he meant. There were more of them down to the end of the street. It’s where I was after I left you-“He looked down to the man, feeling guilt creep into his mind at the fact that he left her alone. “I promise not to leave you alone again. It was unwise of me.”

Angela chuckled at his serious tone, blushing slightly at his words. “Genji, as much as I appreciate you saving me, I understand that you have your reasons to do what you must. I get the feeling Reaper has traumatized this village for far too long and I know you want to stop him and his men. Don’t blame yourself for what happens to me. If it makes you feel any better, I’ll be sure to keep a cautious eye from now on. If you’re off fighting bad guys, I’ll try my best to stay out of the way.”

It was Genji’s turn to chuckle at her words. “You’re not in the way. I trust my partner to have my back,” he looked down at her, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek. Angela’s heart was racing. Why was she so nervous? As if his glowing red eyes didn’t exist, she could swear she felt the warmth of his brown ones gazing into her own. She backed away suddenly, breaking contact with him. His hand dropped to his side and he sighed looking the other way. 

“We should search for any civilians in need of help, together. _Real help_ this time.” He turned and started walking. Angela felt a pang of regret for pulling away. She liked the way his hand felt on her, his thumb lightly caressing her cheek. Even if he wore gloves, she could feel the heat radiate through them, setting her whole body on fire. “Yes, together…” she said under her breath.

Genji and Angela had spent the day helping the local villagers with whatever they needed. Angela took care of the wounded, Genji making sure to keep close in case someone else decided to surprise them. He helped put out the fires of the burning buildings and assisted in removing the rubble that closed off the entrance to people’s houses. But the greatest deed Genji did was rescue a woman’s child from a burning building. He had covered the baby boy with his body, his arms embracing him as the flames lashed out. The sight brought Angela to tears seeing how he put his life on the line for others. The baby had cried looking at his mask, but Genji took it off to reveal his face. The baby laughed and hiccupped as Genji swung him up and down and Angela felt her heart clench at the sight. “He would be a loving father,” she heard herself say, thinking back on the event. 

“Who would?” Genji stood next to her, hands on his hips and she snapped out of her daze. 

“W-What?! Nothing! No one, I was just talking to myself, ”she gave a somewhat faked laugh and waved her hand in front of her face.

He dropped down next to her. “Were you possibly talking about me?” humor in his voice.

“N-Noooo, that’s silly. Why would I think that of you?” She tried to turn away, her face taking on a red hue.

“Maybe because I look good with kids. It sets your heart on fire to see how loving I can be?” He put an elbow on his knee and his chin on his hand, trying to look at her.

“Alright, fine. I admit you look adorable with children, especially babies. It suits you, despite the life you live.”

He stilled at that last comment. His hand dropped and he looked downward. _Despite the life he lived._ He felt a sense of hurt at the words. He wasn’t angry at her for stating the obvious but it made him think of his own family. He never asked for a life of solitude, yet here he was. His family was broken and it had been for a long time. He wanted a life of love and laughter like normal people did. Those who took advantage of their loved ones, hurting them in ways he didn’t want to think about, baffled him. For so long, he had set his mind to ridding the town of the bad people that he forgot to think of himself. Always putting himself in danger, fighting non-stop, not caring what happened to him. Emotion bloomed inside of Genji. It was difficult to believe there existed in this bitter world someone he was destined to share a life and create a family with. He looked at Angela. This beauty shows up out of nowhere and makes him feel and think about things he hasn’t thought of in years. She stirred his heart. She made him worry. She sought him out for her safety. She made him feel important. She cared for him. Would she ever feel anything more for him, he wondered? His chest tightened. What if she disappeared one day? What if she was sent back to wherever she came from? He didn’t know if he could handle losing someone else dear to him.

“Genji?” Angela whispered near his face. “Is something the matter?”

Genji only tilted his head down in silence. He wouldn’t think of the ‘ _what ifs_ ’. He decided to focus on what was happening now. Even if she couldn’t return the feelings that he felt for her, Angela being here for him was the closest he’d get to feeling some sort of affection.

Angela put her hand under his mask and lifted it to reveal his face. Her heart compressed at the sight of his saddened eyes. She cupped his face with both hands, making him look at her. “Genji, I can feel your sense of loss. I’m sorry for saying what I did, I didn’t mean it in a hurtful way. You don’t have to worry about being alone. I’m here.” She took his hand and put it on her chest above her heart, one hand still on his cheek. “This is real. I’m real.”

He gazed into her eyes briefly then lowered his gaze to her lips. He knew he _shouldn’t_. But what did she expect when she said those words to him? “Genji?” her voice trailed off to be an echo in his head. He leaned forward and put his lips against hers. She stilled at the sudden contact. He was about to pull away as he realized how inconsiderate he was for planting a kiss on her. Then she relaxed, her arms slinking around his neck as she deepened the kiss. His body reacted, they both stood now, their mouths fusing together in a heated battle and he backed her against the great wall that lead inside to his home. Her mouth opened for him, letting their tongues connect. He pressed himself into her, loving the way she moulded to his body, like she was meant to be there. Her hands started to explore, until they broke the kiss to let each other catch their breaths, she realized there were people eyeing them on the street. She looked down, breathing hard and smiling shyly, “We’re being watched.” Genji tried to slow his breathing, he lifted his gaze and turned around, _kuso_. He stepped in front of Angela covering her with his body to hide her rising embarrassment. 

“It’s over…Move along,” he said sternly. A little girl pointed at them asking in Japanese, “Mom, why were their faces stuck together?” She gasped as if she just had an epiphany, “Is that how babies are born?”

Genji felt mortified and he was glad Angela didn’t understand Japanese all too well for he could only imagine what kind of expression she would have made.

The people that stopped to gawk at them began to walk away and Genji turned back to her.

“What did she say?”

“Just…kid stuff.”

“I see. You seriously have to teach me some Japanese.”

“I’ll teach you whatever you wish to know,” there was a long pause before he said, “I uh- I’m not sorry for kissing you?” He gave a light laugh.

Angela put her hands on her cheeks, they were warm. “Same here,” she giggled.


	4. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is very, very short I know, but I wanted to give a little insight to what will be brewing along in the story.
> 
> Ton Ami = Your friend

“Come here pet.”

A petite woman crawled on all fours toward Reaper who was sitting atop a dark, tattered, discoloured throne-like chair. The woman said nothing, her eyes distant, her body moving only because her master willed it to. Reaper pulled lightly on the shackles that bound her, forcing her to meet the void of his eyes. “It seems you’re beginning to lose my interest. Pity. I was quite fascinated with you.”

An exasperated sigh followed by an annoyed light tapping of a heel sounded near the entry. A tall slender woman emerged from the darkened archway, her thick French accent flowing among the air, “Do you ever get tired of collecting these… Playthings?”

“Why don’t you put this on,” he held out another shackle to her, “and you’ll find out why I never get bored.”

She scoffed, “I do not think so.”

“Even if I were to take your soul bit by bit, you’d still be a bore, Amélie.” His raspy laugh echoed in the room.

Amélie rolled her eyes and crossed an arm over her chest. “I came to report.” She held out the other hand in front of her, inspecting her nails. 

“And?” He waited, irritation rising in his voice at her ‘I don’t really care’ demeanour. 

“Must I really say it? I’m sure you know the outcome.”

Reapers’ fists clenched on the arm rest of the chair. “Speak or get out.”

“Your men were successful at raiding the village. Not entirely incompetent, I guess.”

Reaper stood and started to pace the room.

She watched him curiously but decided to continue, “They were extremely defiant. I had to show one of your men who was still in charge. I shot him in the leg. Surprisingly, it played out better than I would have expected. _She_ showed up.”

Reaper stopped pacing, his back to her, turning his head slowly to the right. “And why has no one brought her to me?”

“It would seem _ton ami_ was with her." She smiled, knowing how much he hated her speaking in her native tongue in front of him. "Oh, I must say, they got very intimate with each other."

Reaper's anger flared and he strode up to her on the steps, shoving her shoulder so she was flat against the wall. “Don’t play games with me Lacroix. How did he defeat my men and protect her at the same time? Those lousy good-for-nothings-", he slammed his fist into the bricks next to her head, small chips falling onto her shoulder. Amélie did not move, only looked away and waited for his anger to subside.

“I want her captured. Do I seriously have to do everything myself? I want you to observe their every move. I want to know when and for how long they’re separated or together. Genji may think she’s safe within those walls, but I’ll play along. He may think he can lure me out but we can play that game just as well, isn’t that right my black widow?”

She looked at him, taking a vial full of purple smoke-like liquid out of her pocket and faked a smile. “Indeed.”

Reaper playfully scratched a finger across the underside of his mask. "I think I'll pay her a visit soon."


	5. Burdening Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, well dang. It's been much longer than I anticipated to release this next chapter. So sorry for that. : ( I don't know exactly how my update schedule will be. But, my story will be nearing the end soon enough. I'm going to assume around 9, possibly 10 chapters. Bear with me and my ridiculous uploading times.. As usual, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Much love to those who have stuck with it. The next few chapters are going to be extremely *fans self* hot and steamy. So, look forward to that ;)
> 
> Also as a side note, everything I write does not mean it follows lore. When I mention the dragons in this chapter, this is my personal approach to them. We have never been given any facts about them that i know of, so please don't bite my head off. Lul.

As they entered Shimada Castle, Angela stopped briefly to gaze upon the vast mural of two dragons on the wall high toward the ceiling. One green, the other blue. Genji paused, following her gaze and a somber expression fell over his features beneath his mask. Angela looked to him, the aura around Genji feeling melancholy all of a sudden. 

“My father had the mural made for my mother to represent my brother Hanzo and me. As you know, my spirit dragon is green. Hanzo’s dragons are blue.” Angela noticed Genji’s fists clenched at his sides.

“Hanzo has more than one?”

“Only the first born has a chance going down the Shimada bloodline to be gifted the ability to summon two dragons. My father was first born, his dragons were red.”

She wasn’t sure if she should advance to ask questions but tried her luck. “Where is your brother now, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Genji lowered his head and looked away from her. “If I knew, I would be hot on his heels. If I had the chance to confront my brother again, it would not end well. His departure brought ruin-“He sighed, remembering what his long-time friend Zenyatta had told him. Placing blame and holding grudges would not improve his well being and spiritual growth. “It’s nothing to concern ourselves over.”

Angela felt instant regret for asking such a personal question, seeing how uneasy it made him. She tried to think of something else to say as her eyes scanned the large room. “Do you dance?” She quickly asked.

“Dance? No. Dancing is meaningless. Ninja’s do not dance.”

“Is that so? Would you like to try it with me?” She gave him a soft smile, wanting to help ease the tension of past memories.

Slight amusement in his voice, “And make a fool of myself? I do not think so.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

Angela gave a long dramatic sigh, “Oh well, I guess ninjas don’t know how to have fun. It would have been nice to try it with you,” she snuck a glance to see him looking her way, “I’ve only ever tried it once with a guy from my school during a dance. He really could sweep any girl off her feet. I was quite impressed. He-“ She was interrupted as Genji moved swiftly past her, one hand landing on her waist, the other holding her hand above her head, twirling her before pulling her against his chest.

“Very smooth, Mr. Shimada.”

“Smoother than this guy you speak of?” 

“If I’m not mistaken, that sounds like a hint of jealousy?” She chuckled.

“Maybe.” Genji found himself wondering how many lovers Angela must have had in her world. He assumed it to be many for he wouldn’t understand how any man could pass on a beautiful woman such as her. He did indeed feel a tinge of jealousy at the thought of another man standing where he now stood. He gave a light laugh at how his world was turned upside down by this spirited woman.

“Do you find me amusing, Genji?” She asked as she laid both hands on his shoulders.

Smiling beneath his mask he said, “Yes, I find you quite… diverting.”

“Good, then dance with me.”

“How is one to dance without music?” He arched an eyebrow.

“You could always hum.”

“That’s ridiculous…” He laughed.

“Fine, I shall hum then.” She smiled up at him.

Angela began to hum a fairly passable tune she remembered from her childhood. A tune her father used to play as he worked. Before she knew it, they were dancing swiftly through the large room.

Angela’s expression turned from surprise to amusement when he finished twirling her and they went in opposite directions, Angela tugging him her way as he set off on the wrong foot.

“You’re a pretty a good dancer.” She laughed as he almost tripped and stepped on her foot.

He groaned as he sighed a low, “Sorry.”

“You might have mentioned you have two left feet though,” she teased.

He scoffed, “How kind.” His lips curving into a smile behind his mask.

Genji became aware of how close they now were. Her scent was provocative. He felt undeniably vulnerable with this dangerously enchanting female. 

Angela was no more immune to noticing his closeness than he was. She never expected to be so in tune with Genji’s every movement. His hands and feet became sure, he led with a confidence and strength, but never too much power. She loved his touch, the way they moved, realizing that he was actually sweeping her off her feet and down again. His thighs were muscled, his whole body vital and alive. She realized that she was becoming too aware of him. Her heart was thundering in her ears and she slowed their pace and finally let go of his hand and shoulder. The cool air from outside the castle rushed in with a fresh feeling against her now faintly perspired neck.

“Am I that unbearable to dance with?”

“No, you did wonderfully. I just need a breather.” She laughed and moved her hair away to reveal her neck.

Genji thought he might lose his sanity at such a small movement from her. Watching her fan herself, opening her kimono a bit too much for him not to notice. He fixed his gaze anywhere but on her.

Angela’s stomach rumbled loudly and Genji turned back to laugh. “Hungry?”

“A bit yeah… I haven’t eaten since this morning. After helping out in the village today, the hard work has caught up with me,” she rubbed her stomach.

“Well I’ll go get us some food then.” He turned to leave then stopped. He transformed into his human form and Angela was surprised that he chose to do so willingly. She stared at him for a moment and he said, “I know, I know…Normal isn’t my thing... But it’s a nice change.”

She smiled at him and commented, “I like both… but your human form is where I see all your handsome features.”

He grinned, gesturing a small lazy half salute to her and set off to go get their dinner.

 

-  
Genji made it only a few feet outside the great doors before he felt a sensation that he was being watched. He glanced around, not seeing any threat and figured it was only because he wasn’t used to going out without his battle gear.

Amélie shifted through the shadows to watch him leave. She was surprised to see Genji in his human form. _Mon Dieu, the girl truly has changed him._ She moved quickly to report to Reaper.  
-

Angela was exploring his home, the Japanese housing was astonishingly beautiful. The dragon murals on the wall and door panels gave it quite a unique touch. Every room had massive wooden columns. The floor was covered in a type of woven plant like straw. She decided to light some candles in the room they would dine in, deep in thought about their earlier kiss. She felt butterflies invade her stomach and she put a hand to her cheek as the heat she felt before rushed back. She had seen how the sadness of being alone for such a long time took a toll on him. He didn’t have a family or a lover. She saw herself in him. She felt isolated to the rest of the world she came from. She was always different compared to everyone else back home. People around her chatted about silly things in their everyday lives. She had her close group of friends of course but no one really understood her. She went to university, came home to an empty house, a void with no memories of family or lovers. She had never let anyone into her personal space before. She had built walls as high as she possibly could to protect herself from being hurt by others. But Genji? He simply walked over those walls in a mere few days of her being in this new world. He has such an amazing soul and she realized she connected to him easily. As if their hearts were joined before they both realized it. She felt for him. Seeing what kind of man he could be if he didn’t have to worry about the safety of others. She admired his concern for her. Even without being able to see his face whenever she was in danger, she felt his worry through his body language. He didn’t have to put his life on the line for her, but he did. She was thankful for it too because she wouldn’t have gotten to meet him otherwise. She admitted to herself that she liked it here. She didn’t know if she wanted to go back. What if something happened that seized her away from him unwillingly? Would he be able to follow her to her world? Would he still have his powers? Would they ever see each other again if he wasn’t able to follow? She sighed, not wanting to think about them being separated. She wanted to stay with him, wanted to be with him, learn about him. She believed she found a place to belong with someone who could care for her and she wanted to help him stop Reaper and his men. She prayed that her stay here would be definite.

The candles she had lit around the room unexpectedly blew out. She felt a darkness creep into the room and she backed up against the wall. She had the feeling she knew who it was, for she felt this same sense of fear when _he_ found her. Reaper’s clouded form snaked around Angela and he appeared in front of her, his face close to hers.

“He transformed huh? No wonder his barrier was weak enough for me to get through. So you and the little ninja are together now?” his voice was like a poison in her ears.

“That’s none of your business. He’ll stop you and your men. He’ll wipe all of you out.”

Reaper inched his body closer to hers but she couldn’t lean into the wall any more than she already was. “Maybe he will… seeing as he killed his own family. I don’t doubt that he has the heart of a murderer.”

Angela’s eyes widened slightly, mouth partly open. It couldn’t be. He wouldn’t. “You’re lying, he’s not that kind of person!”

“If you don’t believe me, ask him. Or you could wait until he decides to tell you himself. He’d probably murder you too if you got on his bad side.” He traced a gloved finger along her jaw.

“No… I don’t believe you. He cares for me... he’s sweet and kind and…” her voice trailed off.

“Blinded by love already are we? I could snatch you up right here and now and he wouldn’t be able to tell that I came through his sorry excuse for a protection barrier. He wouldn’t come after you. He’d probably be relieved that this,” he gestured to her body, “burden is finally no longer his concern. He doesn’t care for you. He’ll fuck you senseless then toss you out when he’s done.”

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She knew Reaper was trying to get into her head but in the back of her mind she wondered if everything he said could possibly be true. What if Genji was only showing her a side to him that she wanted to see to get something out of her? Did he really murder his family?

“As much as I’m tempted, I would gain more satisfaction of seeing you fall apart under his murderous hands.”

There was silence between them and he finally said, “I’ll come for you when that happens.” He reverted to smoke and she heard his menacing laugh echo in her ears. The room was no longer dark. 

She slid down the wall to sit with her knees against her chest. She couldn’t let Reaper manipulate her. She wouldn’t let his words break their now budding relationship. She heard Genji enter the house a while after and she got up quickly, wiping away the remnants of her tears. Sliding the door open, she painted a smile on her face and she hoped he wouldn’t notice that something was off.

Genji was grinning with a bag in his hand. “Got us some ramen. Hope you’ll like it.”

She averted her gaze and the moment she did, Genji frowned. “Is something wrong? Do you not like ramen? I could get you something else if you like?”

“No, no. Ramen is fine,” she clapped her hands together, “Let’s eat! I’m starving.”

Genji set the bag down for her to see the contents inside. He looked her over, noticing her change in behaviour. Was it something he did? Was she having second thoughts? Did she miss her home? Did she want to go back? He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach at the obvious effort she made to not meet his eyes. He didn’t say anything and they sat in silence to have their dinner.

-

The next morning Angela took a stroll through the gardens while Genji did his usual scouting. She passed his parents’ graves and bent down to touch the earth around them. Bowing her head slightly as respect, she whispered, “Did your son truly do this to you both?” She sighed, wishing she could get an answer from either of them.

“Okaa-san would have loved to meet you, you know?” Genji walked up silently to stand behind her.

She was startled and she backed away from him. The presence of fear on her face and then it was gone. It didn’t go unnoticed as he watched her beneath his mask, his lips pursed into a thin line. Why was she scared of him all of a sudden? What happened to the countless bright smiles she gave him before? 

“Is that so? I would have loved to meet her also,” she looked down.

“Angela… did I do something?” his voice low.

“Of course not, why would you think that?”

“You’ve avoided looking at me since last night. You’ve barely talked to me today.”

“I haven’t been avoiding you.” She forced herself to look at his mask.

He reached out to hold her hand and he brought it up to his face. Sliding his mask up so only his mouth showed, he kissed the top of her hand gently. “I’ve enjoyed every minute of my time with you Angela. Please, do not act like we are strangers. If something is on your mind, talk with me.”

Angela’s lips curved up into a soft smile. There he goes again, a total charmer. She leaned up to slide his mask back down for him. “There’s nothing wrong Genji. I’m fine.”

She would have to gather the courage to ask him another day.

-

The next few weeks went on rather splendid for them both. They shared in smiles and laughter as they strolled the village streets. Genji had taken on his human form even though Angela insisted his comfort above anything else. He had simply planted a kiss on her forehead and said, “I want to forget the fighting in moments like this and be myself when I am with you.” 

The question about his family never left the back of her mind but she couldn’t believe a soul like Genji’s could have committed such an act. His intentions were always pure, thoughtful and considerate of others.

Angela had felt a sense of sympathy for Genji. His life style had made him weary, continuously being on alert and never letting his guard down. She was elated at the fact that she could bring him some peace of mind, if only for mere moments to forget his troubles. She hoped that one day he would reveal all there was to his character. For now though, she simply wanted to enjoy the precious moments she had with him.

Today they came across a stall that allowed you to catch fish. Genji tried his hardest to catch one in the tiny net, getting frustrated when he failed after three attempts. Angela laughed at him for taking the game so seriously. On his fourth attempt he finally caught one but Angela playfully kissed his cheek and he lost his grip on the net, the fish flapping its fins and dropping back into the tank.

“Hey! You did that on purpose!” He looked at her with a frown. Angela’s laugh filled the air and Genji couldn’t help but smile at her brightened face.

They visited a shrine where they both tossed coins into the large donation box and prayed for good fortune and a healthy long life. Angela lingered a moment longer, her hands together, as she wished for Genji to find happiness. Genji stood watching her, a smirk on his lips and she turned her face to wink at him. 

“What did you wish for?” He asked, bumping his shoulder against hers as they continued to walk along the gravel path.

“I can’t tell you that silly, it won’t come true!” She giggled and put her arm through his.

They joined a crowd that was celebrating the marriage of a new young couple and Genji couldn’t help but look at Angela. Her face was bright as she looked at the couple, cheering for them, her voice getting lost with the crowds. Something tugged at his heart. He wanted her to smile like that all the time. He wanted to be the reason that she did. Angela felt his gaze on her and when she looked up at him, he looked away. She smiled, catching him in the act. 

Their days spent together were delightful and fun. But with happiness in bloom, sorrow follows close behind.


	6. Where Is She?!

“Are you kidding me? How can you not find a single trace of her?!” Lena’s voice escalated.

A Japanese officer sat behind his desk, drumming his fingers in irritation. He spoke fluent English though he did have an underlying accent. “Please, Miss Oxton, we are trying very hard to find your friend.”

“You’re not trying hard enough! A month and absolutely no evidence as to where she might be! Total rubbish!”

“Lena, please lower your voice. We’re disturbing everyone else here.” Fareeha walked into the office to stand next to her friend. 

Lena stood and kicked the chair over, slapping Fareeha’s hand away from her before she could place it on her shoulder and stormed out of the room.

“I’m sorry for her outburst. She’s a very animated person. This is how she is when something goes wrong.” Fareeha bowed her head in respect.

“No need to apologize. I understand the shock people go through. It has happened often enough. I too, have lost loved ones.”

“Thank you for all your help Mr… I’m sorry, what is your last name again?”

“Shi-“He cleared his throat, “Shimamura. But you may call me Officer Shim, if it is easier for you.”

“Alright. Thank you again Officer Shim. Please let us know if you find anything regarding Angela.” Fareeha turned and left the room.

The officer laid back in his swivel chair and let out a long sigh. He stared at the clock, the second hand ticking away in the silence. It was 11 p.m. He should take a break. He loosened his tie and collar and rolled up his sleeves. As he leaned to grab his jacket off a side chair, his eyes settled on his arm tattoo. He passed his thumb across the underside. Should he visit tonight? He shook his head. It would make no difference. Every other night was the same. His tattoo suddenly burned and he let out a curse. He didn’t have time to dwell on the past.


	7. Two Lives, Two Hearts, United

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my fellow readers and writers. I just want to take a moment to advise that this chapter will have very intimate scenes near the end. I do not shy away from being as descriptive as I can be because I believe as a writer, my job is to provoke a response of feeling and emotion from my readers. I cannot tell you how many times I re-wrote these intimate scenes until I felt it was good enough. I think I spent more hours on it than I have for the whole outline for the story haha. There will be more intimate scenes to come. Again, if there is anything I can improve upon, let me know in the comments. 
> 
> Much love to you all.
> 
>  
> 
> Ça pique, n'est-ce pas? = It stings, doesn't it?  
> C'est la vie = That's life

It had been a quiet afternoon, white puffy clouds swirling in a battle with darker offset ones among the boundless sky. Angela laid in the grass with a book in her hands. She didn’t understand a damn thing it said but it had pictures so, she guessed she could make out a basic understanding. As she flipped through the pages, a dark shade loomed above her. 

“Oh, hello Genji!” She sat up and realized he was in human form.

“What do you have there?” He asked, dropping down to sit next to her.

“I hope you don’t mind, I picked up a book in my room that was lying around. It’s new to me and it peaked my interest. 

“Ah. That was my brothers’ favourite. The Tale of Two Dragons. The first time he read it to me, we had the idea to name our dragons.”

“Your dragons have names?” She looked at him surprised.

He nodded. “They speak to us too. Though, no ordinary person can hear them, unless the dragons wish for them to hear.”

“That’s amazing! What did you name yours? Hanzo has two, what did he name them? Are they boys or girls? Do they rest when you do? What do they talk about?”

Genji simply chortled over. “Slow down. One question at a time!”

“Oh, I guess it’s not every day you hear about a person having an actual talking dragon spirit within them.” She blushed at her eagerness to learn more about this magnificent man.

“To start, when Hanzo and I were children, we ate ramen a lot. There are different types of ramen noodles. His favourite were Udon and Somen noodles and my favourite was Soba. So, that’s how the names came about. Most dragons are male but my uncle did have one girl and one boy. He used to tell us how much they bickered with each other, like a married couple.”

Angela let out a giggle. “That’s so cool. I wish I had a dragon of my own.”

He smiled at her, “They are very timid spirits most of the time. They have the hearts of carefree children but when the time comes, they are prepared to fight for their masters. I guess in a way, I wasn’t truly alone. Soba has been there for me through it all.”

Her smile faltered a little. “Well, tell Soba I said thank you for taking care of his master.”

Genji was quiet for a moment then he blurted out, “Soba! I’m not going to ask her that…”

“Ask me what?” She perked up slightly.

“He asked if he would…have to share me with you…” He coughed and randomly picked at a shoot of grass.

Angela chuckled, “Only if it’s alright with him.”

Genji huffed, “Soba said it’s fine with him because I’m boring company… You bastard. Take that back.”

Angela burst out in laughter. “He’s quite the character isn’t he?”

“Guess he gets it from me…” Genji paused briefly, “Do you want to take a walk while there’s still light out?”

“That’d be lovely.”

The two walked along the streets of Hanamura side by side, occasionally bumping shoulders and their hands touching ever so often. Angela couldn’t believe it but she felt shy being around Genji despite them sharing an intimate kiss before. She touched her lips in memory of the pleasant swollen sensation he had left there. She stole glances his way, taking in the sight of him as he stretched his arms, placing them behind his head as he walked. She saw his arm muscles ripple, admired the handsome smile he had… hell she even found the twitch of a muscle in his jaw attractive. Another sensation formed deep within her abdomen that was alien to her. She had felt attracted to guys before but she had never experienced this type of feeling. This feeling of raw, sexual desire for someone. She shook her head and tried to shoo away the thoughts invading her mind of an unclothed Genji. My God, she was losing her ability to think clearly when he was around.

If Genji hadn’t said something when he did, she feared for where her thoughts might have ventured.

“We’re here.” Genji held multiple vines away from the tunneled entrance so she could get by. She hesitated but when she looked at him, he nodded with a smile on his face. It was dark as she entered, the breeze creating eerie noises along the rock-strewn walls. When she paused, she felt Genji’s hand on the small of her back, urging her forward. “It’s okay. I’m right here,” he assured her. She continued to walk forward as a bright light was now visible at the end.

As Angela stepped out into the open, her eyes adjusting themselves to the brightness, she heard herself gasp. Genji had brought her to a hidden paradise of pristine natural beauty beyond the cherry blossom trees just outside of the village. The flickering sparkle of the sun on the water, the endless sound of the waterfall, the abundance of water lilies and lotus flowers that floated down the clear river, left Angela speechless.

“Do you like it?” He asked, searching her eyes.

“Genji, it’s beautiful. I’ve only seen such places in books.” She walked forward and knelt down to skim her hand over the cool water.

“Do you not have places like this where you come from?” He asked almost surprised.

“We do. But not where I lived. I lived in a city where not much nature resided. Infrastructure took over most of my area. I never travelled much either. Visiting Japan was my first out of country trip.”

“Infra-What?” 

“Infrastructure. Like tall buildings and shops you have here in the village, but much bigger and more crowded, stretching long distances as far as you can see.” 

“Ah. Sounds like a dull place.”

She giggled. “Compared to Hanamura, very much so.”

They both decided to sit next to the river, conversing about things Genji found odd or didn’t understand from her world. When she was about to explain what a bus was, a bird fluttered around them both.

“Oh Genji look! I know that bird. It’s a- Uhm…“She tapped a finger against her chin in thought.

“Sparrow.” He grinned.

“Yes! A sparrow! We also have them where I come from. I have a bird-feeder on my balcony and they always visit to have a snack.”

“This was and still is my favourite place to relax and think. When I was young, my father nick-named me Sparrow because I spent so much time with them. I was allowed to do whatever I wanted and my brother held much of the responsibility as the heir. Then it fell to me when he disappeared,” Genji sighed, “I remember thinking about how lucky these little guys were to be free and I was… shackled to a fated life planned out for me.”

Not thinking, Angela reached out to hold Genji’s hands in hers and gave him a caring look. “It must have been very hard for you. I couldn’t imagine what kind of life you had to endure.” The thought of his parents dying by his hands suddenly came back into the light. Is this why Genji may have done it? Because they had clipped the wings of their young sparrow? She didn’t believe it.

His voice cut into her thoughts. “Hold out your hand, like this.” He guided her hand to the water so she scooped up some into her palms. “Now wait.”

The water leaked through her hands and trickled down her arms but she waited, trying really hard not to let the water escape. A small sparrow hovered around her, uncertain, then finally landed on her hand. It bent down and began to drink from her palm. Angela beamed a bright smile and looked from the sparrow to Genji’s chuckling face. 

“They’re so precious.” She remarked as the sparrow flew away and she looked after it twirling in the sky.

Genji mumbled, “So are you…”

“Hmm? What was that?” She glanced at him.

“Uh- Nothing. We should head back, it’s getting dark,” he said as he stood.

They got up to leave the small veiled paradise but then Genji turned and picked up a lily from the water. He walked to stand in front of Angela and placed the flower in her hair. “A flower for a flower.”

Her heart skipped and she blushed feverishly, “Thank you, Genji…”

-

Darkness fell over Hanamura, the village quiet, everyone having settled in their homes for the night. The cherry blossoms began to sway in unison with the wind rustling about their branches. Genji and Angela were a little ways from the castle doors when Genji felt the same sensation he had the night before. The feeling of being watched. He decided not to startle Angela and he kept their pace steady, his eyes observing around them.

Amongst the wind, he had a chance to hear footsteps somewhere above them. Fear seized him in instinct and he pushed Angela away from him as a bullet flew between them. His hands reached for his swords but then he remembered he had left them inside the castle.

“So sad,” Amélie stepped out from the shadows with a rifle on her shoulder, “The Sparrow doesn’t have his claws.”

“G-Genji? What’s going on?” Angela’s voice was filled with panic. She looked up to see a tall woman standing on a ledge in a purple dress with a black and red-eyed visor on her head. Her mind flashed back to the alleyway where she first saw those glowing red eyes. This was the same person.

“Stay there, Angela. Everything is going to be okay. It’s me they’re after.”

“Oh, on the contrary Sparrow, Reaper is after you both. But she…” Amélie pointed at Angela, “he wants _more_. And he will have her.”

Angela felt a new whisper of fear tease up her spine. 

Genji said through clenched teeth, “Like hell he will.”

Amélie swiftly took a vial of purple bubbling liquid from the leg garter under her dress and loaded it into the rifle.

He knew that concoction anywhere. It was Amélie's signature poison.

Genji’s heart slammed against his chest when he saw Amélie raise her rifle toward Angela.

He didn’t have time to transform. The loud shot of the rifle echoed throughout the street and Angela braced herself as she covered her face awaiting the shred of pain.

_…Nothing. She felt… Nothing._

She lowered her arms to see Genji standing facing her, his body covering hers, his eyes searching hers. _No._ Genji’s face suddenly creased with pain and he collapsed to the floor writhing in agony. _No!_

“Genji!” She fell to the floor next to him, trying to stop him from thrashing side to side.

“Ça pique, n'est-ce pas?” Amélie gave a cold and detached laugh. “C’est la vie.” Her task was done. She’d report to Reaper and she’d no longer have to be caught up in his little game of cat and mouse. The girl would be his. She disappeared into the shadows once again.

Angela pulled Genji close to her, tears streaming down her face. She looked everywhere calling out for help but no one heard her amongst the wild winds.

His screams and howls of anguish ceased and his breathing was coming hard and fast. He was losing consciousness. “Shhh… I’m here.” She turned him over, seeing the bullet entry and blood covering the entirety of his back. She tried to observe the seared flesh but when her fingers touched the skin, it burned and Genji would whimper in discomfort. 

_Angela…_

Angela raised her head. “Who’s there?”

A snake-like hiss sounded. _Ssssssoba…_

“Soba? “ She wiped her face and looked around. She realized Soba was speaking to her through telepathy. She asked urgently, “What do I do Soba? Please. He doesn’t have much time.”

_Zenyatta… Take Genji to him._

“Where? I don’t know who that is.” She sobbed. 

_I will guide you. I can only sustain his injury for ssso long before it spreads further. Hurry._

Angela stood, looping Genji’s arm around her shoulder, trying to carry his weight upon her own. She followed Soba’s directions through the dark streets. It was pure torture to think time could pass any more slowly. She finally came to a small building with a similar figure to the Yin and Yang symbol she knew situated above the front door. 

Before she could knock, the door swung open. “Bring him inside. Quickly.”

Angela was caught off guard, the man… Well that wasn’t right…The machine of a man cleared the table and gestured for her to help him lift Genji onto it.

“A-Are you Zenyatta?” She looked him over as she propped Genji’s head among a pillow he handed to her. He wore monks clothes covered with beads and had large circular spheres floating around his neck. She thought she’d seen it all.

“Indeed, I am him.” His voice was somewhat robotic, similar to when Genji was transformed in his battle gear.

“Can you help him? I tried to tend to the wound but it seared my fingers.”

“A wicked poison has entered his body. Please remove his clothing.” 

She did as the monk asked. Tearing Genji’s shirt open and then turning him over so they could view the wound. This was the first time she had seen Genji shirtless. From his left shoulder down across the length of his back was an intricate tattoo of a green dragon. _Soba._ The poison was spreading fast, creating purple like veins beneath his skin.

As if the floating spheres weren’t mesmerising enough to look at, the monk took a deep breath, crossing his legs as his entire being floated next to her. The spheres were dim at first but then glowed bright as they each circled around his neck. He raised his hand close to one of the spheres and cast his other out towards Genji. Along with his hand, an orb drifted out and hovered above the wound. The flesh began to mend in front of her very eyes.

This world was beyond anything she could have imagined. The things she could learn here were endless.

“You may remove the bullet. He will continue to mend as long as the orb is fixed over him.”

She nodded and set her mind to concentrate on getting the bullet out. It was a complicated task to say the least. This bullet was magical and unlike any other. Sweat formed on her brows and her mind kept wandering to the moment Genji had stepped between her and the shot. He had risked his life for her. He knew without his transformation he couldn’t withstand a blow like that. She couldn’t lose him. Not now, not ever. The bullet was deep within his back between his shoulder blades and she was annoyed that she couldn’t take it out faster. Frustration filled her and tears blurred her vision. She wanted him to wake up so she could yell at him for being so stupid.

Zenyatta observed Angela from the side, taking in her expression and tears. “There is disquiet running throughout your mind, young one. Focus. Be patient. He will come through, thanks to your efforts.”

She glanced at him and wiped the tears against her shoulder. He was so calm and collected. She felt ashamed. She was studying to become a doctor for God's sake. Patience was wired into everything she learned. But this was Genji, the man she had come to-…

Genji started to stir in discomfort and she thought she may have been hurting him. 

“A-Ang…ela.” His voice came out breathy and pained. 

“I’m here, Genji.” She leaned over to whisper near his ear. “You’re going to be okay, I promise.” 

Another fifteen minutes passed by and she had successfully withdrawn the bullet from his back. Zenyatta brought a wooden bowl full of water and small cloth and set it down next to her. “Thank you,” she said, never taking her eyes off of Genji. She dipped the cloth in the warm water and began to gently wipe down the dried blood stained against his skin.

Zenyatta floated on the other side of the table, watching how she delicately tended to Genji. “You love him.”

Angela looked up with a jolt, embarrassment spreading through her face. “I- I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m worried for him, that’s all.” She looked away.

“Come now. You are as stubborn as Genji once was in his youth to realize and come to terms with his own feelings about things. You are both easy to read.”

She tried to change the subject. “How did you know we were coming?”

“I sensed a great disturbance within the Iris.”

“The Iris? What is it?”

“Ah. The Iris is not an ‘it’ but is all around us in the forms of positive energy. A state of transcendence through the mind, body and soul.” 

“Ah, so you’re like a Guru.”

Zenyatta snickered, “Yes, I suppose so. I have traveled far and wide and have been enlightened through all those I have encountered. When I arrived in Japan many years ago, Genji was in a state of confliction. Rage and sorrow consumed him and I made it my personal goal to help him reconcile.”

“Are you referring to his… family?” She gave him a concerned look.

“Yes. It was an unfortunate ordeal.”

“What… happened back then? What did Genji do?”

“He-…“ Zenyatta began to say before Genji stirred, grunted and then sat up, holding his shoulder.

“ _Kuso_ , that freaking hurts.” He tried rolling his shoulder and grunted again. He looked around and noticed Angela and Zenyatta on either side of him. “Master?”

“Hello Genji,” Zenyatta waved in a circular motion, “Still getting into trouble I see. You are lucky to still be here, my pupil.”

“Thank you for saving me, Master.” 

“Do not thank me,” he laid a mechanical palm out toward Angela, “she is your savior.”

Genji glanced to Angela. He was more thankful that she had not been harmed. But why did she have such an angry expression-

 _SLAP_.

He held the side of his cheek, the sting subsiding slowly, “OW! What was that for?!” He looked at her stunned.

“You…You…” she tried to remember the word for idiot in Japanese, “BAKA!”

“Oh, she told you, my pupil.” Zenyatta chuckled. “I shall leave you two alone for now.” He said as he floated into the next room.

Genji grinned, “You’re kind of cute when you’re angry, angel.” He rubbed the side of his face.

Angela hugged him tightly and mumbled into his shoulder, “I almost lost you. Why? Why would you risk yourself like that?” 

“I would do it again as many times as I had to if it meant you’d be safe.” He embraced her with his right arm, the one that hurt the least.

She leaned back to gaze into his eyes. She kissed him then, a kiss of true passion, much more tender than their first. Her hand trailed down the back of his neck and then she remembered he wasn’t wearing a shirt. She pulled back, her cheeks a flush pink.

“I guess I deserved it,” he rubbed at his cheek again, “But I was rewarded with something better.” He gave her a smirk. “Thank you, Angela, for saving my life.” He was beginning to realize she had saved his life in more ways than one.

She smiled. “You’re welcome, Genji.” She sat next to him on the table and continued to care for his wound.

-

It only took a few days for Genji’s wound to recover completely with the help of Zenyatta’s healing capabilities. They decided to take a walk to stretch their legs after being cooped up in the castle. She held his hand and they continued to walk until they came to a field of cherry blossoms. Angela started running, laughing, the wind in her hair and she gestured for Genji to join her. He started off in a jog and picked up pace until he collided with her, picking her up and spinning her around. They fell to the ground, cushioned by the petals and grass. They laughed with each other, Angela finding her fingers entwined with his. She moved herself closer to Genji and laid her head on his chest. She heard the beating of his heart and she loved the sound. She trailed her fingers across his chest to his stomach. He said in a seductively low voice, catching her hand, “These fingers are getting pretty adventurous huh?” He gave her a devilishly handsome smile and brought them up to his face to kiss them.

She leaned over him to plant a deliciously sweet but short kiss on his mouth. He grinned and quickly rolled her over so she was now under him. He covered her mouth with his, a soft moan escaping her. 

She wanted this to last forever. She loved the feeling of his weight over her. Her hands sliding down his back as he kissed her over and over. He started to trail his kisses down her neck and as she turned to give him the space to do so, something caught her eye when she turned her head.

No. It couldn’t be, could it? Genji felt her stiffen under him and he leaned back to search her face. She was focused on something and he followed her gaze. There in the distance, a large circle of giant stones perched in the field.

“G-Genji… It’s… That’s it. The stones. The same ones that brought me here.”

Genji felt his chest tighten and he sat up, away from her. “Are you sure?”

Angela got to her feet and started walking towards the stones. Genji got up quickly grabbing her hand and tugging lightly. She looked back at him, his face filled with worry. “Don’t…” he whispered, the plea evident in his voice.

“I’m just going to look, I won’t touch anything, I promise.”

He let her hand slide out of his and he followed close behind her. As she neared the stones, she was certain these were the same exact stones that she saw in her world. The kanji lettering was scripted neatly on every one of them. The closer she got to them, a slight buzz that she heard before filled her ears. She stopped abruptly. Genji walked in front of her searching her face, concerned that something was wrong. He felt selfish but he didn’t want her to go near the stones. For all he knew, the moment he let go of her or looked away, she would be whisked away to her world. He stepped to the side, away from the stones, pulling her with him.

“Angela, we don’t know if these stones can take you back home. Maybe they’re fake or they’ll take you somewhere else.”

“It’s the same buzzing I heard when I found the first set of stones. Genji, don’t you see? Maybe our worlds are connected! I could visit you by going through the stones whenever I please!”

Genji’s lips thinned into a straight line. His hands falling to his sides, his head cast downwards. “So, you want to go back?”

Angela looked at him with a questioning face. 

“You’re going to leave me, just like everyone else has. You provide me with what I have needed most and have the nerve to look me in the face, as you dangle my heart in front of me based on your decisions alone.”

“Genji that’s not what I-“she started to explain before he cut her off.

“Go ahead. Go back if you want. I won’t force you to stay. If this is what makes you happy, so be it.” He turned, transforming and ran as fast as he could, leaping onto a building and out of sight, leaving her stunned.

“Genji! Genji wait!” She ran after him.

-

Genji thought his feet were made of lead. They felt heavy… or was it his body feeling heavy? He slammed the sliding door shut and transformed himself. He sat on the bed, putting his head in his hands. It would be a month and a few days that she’s been here. He never saw any sign of her wanting to go back to her home. So why is it that when the opportunity presented itself, she jumped towards it? Would she really leave him? Her chance to leave this world and him behind.  
-

Angela stood outside of Genji’s door. A few minutes passed and she heard nothing on the other side. She felt terribly selfish at her actions. How could she blurt out something like visiting whenever she pleased? He was right… She had no idea what would happen if she went through the stones again. Tears filled her eyes and she put a hand on the door. She let out soft sobs and turned to leave when the door slid open and Genji pulled her inside the room, into his arms.

“I’m sorry Angela. I shouldn’t have been so blunt with you or run off like I did.” 

“No, you have every right to be mad at me. I was only thinking of myself when I should be thinking about us both. I won’t go anywhere near the stones again,” she buried her sobs into his chest.

“It would be selfish of me to not ask you about your feelings. Do you want to talk about it?”

“No…. I don’t want to talk Genji, only _feel_ …” she raised her head to kiss him deeply. 

Genji raised his hand to cup the back of her neck, his other hand trailing down her back. She pushed her body against his, lips still locked together, against the wall. Her hands wandered down and untied his sash around his waist. Dropping it to the floor, she moved her hands up to uncover his shoulders of the clothes he wore, having it fall just around his hips. She needed to feel every inch of him. She ran her palms across the warmth of his chest, feeling the toned details of his muscles. She pulled away to let them catch their breaths, kissing his jaw and down his neck leaving light trails of fire in their wake.

Genji’s senses went wild. He felt himself harden at the touch of her mouth, his cock straining against the last of his clothes. He knew she felt it too because she pushed her hips into him hungrily. While she played across his chest with her enticing mouth he asked shakily, “Angela, are you sure about this?”

She raised her head, only saying, “Touch me Genji.” That was all the consent he needed. They locked lips once again, his hands flew to her kimono undoing the tie. The clothes fell from her milky shoulders and he kissed along them, leading to her collar bone and across to the other shoulder. Catching a glimpse of her tempting cleavage, he slipped his right hand into the kimono and kneaded her breast. Angela threw her head back with a sigh of pleasure at the sensation of his hot hand against her nipple. Using his other hand, he slipped the kimono down a bit further to expose her other breast. Using his mouth, Genji swirled his tongue around the sensitive erect nipple. Her moans in his ear told him he was doing a splendid job. Her scent was intoxicating, she smelt of lavender and roses. He pushed himself off of the wall and guided her to the bed. Pushing her down to lay back, he looked her over, desire filling her eyes. God, she was beautiful. 

“T-This is my first time... Genji I- I’ve never done this before.” She smiled shyly up at him.

Her first time? That meant she was his to claim. His chest tightened at the fact, she would be his. 

What Genji desired most was to bury his hardness deep inside of her, but he wanted to be certain he brought Angela pleasure first. He let his hand travel downward to where her hottest parts burned, rubbing his palm against the nub of her. At his touch, he felt Angela shift, felt a shuttering sigh come out of her and knew that with a little patience, he could make her first time a memorable one. It was what he wanted above all else... above his own driving need. Fitting her beside him, his left arm cradled her neck, he turned her face to his and kissed her deeply, as his fingers sought out her soft folds. She gasped, overcome by the sensations he rose to life within her. Genji swallowed the sound, covering her mouth with his. His hand between her thighs, he felt how wet and ready for him she was. His fingers delved inside, fracturing her senses, leaving her weak and panting for breath. He could feel her passion rise, could sense it in her trembling body, her mouth opened more fully for him, their tongues tangled with each other’s and her breasts strained against him.

He wanted to take Angela higher. He nipped her lips gently with his teeth. He drew his fingers upward, finding in her heated folds that nub of flesh that throbbed. She moaned when he touched it. She let out a breathy sigh as he swirled around the swollen, sensitive bud with one finger, plunging inside of her with another. Her moan became louder as he repeated the action over and over. 

He felt her turn to liquid heat, feeling her grow slick with want. "Let it go, Angela," he murmured against her mouth, encouraging her to give into her pleasure.

"No," she breathed, pressing against him, "I want you Genji, all of you. Us."

He had to catch his breath at her words. He growled against her mouth and whispered, "I know... And I want to, God, Angela… I want to."

"So do it." She raised her hips to rub against his hand, hard.

Genji moved his mouth to her cheek and took a breath. "Just let me touch you, let me do this for you."

She held a hand up to his face. "No… I want you inside me the first time." Angela sat up and peeled off the remaining parts of the kimono, her breasts protruding out as she reached high with her arms and tossed the clothes aside. Her blond hair falling back down around her milky white shoulders in bright waves. She sank back down to him, her nakedness an incredible enticement. She moved her hands to where the remainder of his clothes on his hips were, sliding inside of them...and then his cock was in her grasp, pulsating, wanting to pump and to push.

Genji fought for control, but Angela snatched it away as she boldly stroked him, learning the length of him and was amazed by the petal softness of it.

"You're pushing me over the edge... Angela." He gave a husky growl against her cheek.

"Go… Fall. Just whatever you do, take me with you." She gazed into his eyes.

"Angela...” 

"Promise me, Genji."

"Yes," he said, giving into her, unable to take anymore. With a growl, he drew away and sat up long enough to tug off the remainder of his clothes.  
When he dropped back down, looking into her eyes, he saw she was ready for him. She was ready to... become one. He pulled her close to him, spreading her thighs wide, rubbing his cock against her folds, thick and hard, over and over, thrilling her senses, until she ran with honeyed wetness. With deep, devouring kisses, Genji hesitated and thought about what he was doing. His heart ached, not in a bad way…but he was giving himself completely over to Angela. His very heart and soul. The thought crept into his mind about the stones but he pushed the image out and pushed inside of her, one powerful thrust that took the air from her lungs and made her gasp. He knew that it hurt her, knew that moment she felt pain because she whimpered as her eyes shut tightly. Genji kissed her and stroked her cheek to comfort her. He held himself still inside of her so she could get a feel of him…when all he wanted to do was to take and to claim and to own.

But it was Angela who moved against him, who began to take. She opened to him, wider, placing her hands on his lower back, pulling him close as she pushed her hips up to meet his and soon Genji was lost in the rhythm that she created…He was lost in the feel of her hot tightness swallowing him whole and the kisses she pressed to his cheek and mouth.  
And then he felt it. He felt her beautiful body go tense as she strained against him... and then she fell deep, deep down into her passion, dragging him with her and letting go of a soft, sweet cry into his mouth as she shuddered to a climax and her insides convulsed around him over and over. Only then did Genji reach for his own release. It came hard, fast, a shattering explosion of intense feeling that shook them both and with his last bit of energy, he pumped into her and filled her. She held him against her, smiling. Exhaustion and sleep crept its way over her as a result of their love making. 

Genji laid there next to her. He turned his head to admire her sleeping face.

She was his now. _His love._

Sleep overcame him as well and he hugged her body against his.


	8. The Truth

It had been a few weeks since Angela slept together with Genji. Her thoughts always lingered on him. Sometimes Genji would catch her smiling to herself and she’d blush remembering their intimacy. It was unlike her, to have her mind focused on anything or anyone but her work. In this world though, she didn’t have to worry about any of the trivial matters. Being here in Hanamura, it allowed her to search for self-meaning. It was a fresh start to find what she wanted. But when she looked at Genji, his loving eyes meeting hers, she felt that she had already found what she was looking for. A soul mate. A partner who shared in all her smiles, laughs and waterworks. Crying occasionally during her stay here, mostly about missing her friends, Genji was always there to hug and kiss her grief away. 

She laid in the grass, playing with the petals between her fingers. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, she felt exhilarated. Looking up, the clouds blended with the vast infinite blue of the sky. She wondered if it was the same sky she saw in her world. Sitting up to catch any sign of Genji, she sighed. He said he would be held up with the visiting Zenyatta today. 

Her mind wandered for a moment. She remembered her encounter with Reaper. He had gotten into the house without Genji knowing, saying it was because he was in his human form. She understood now, why Genji preferred not to. Reaper’s voice echoed in her head about Genji murdering his family. She shook her head slightly, her hands smacking the sides of her cheeks. She wouldn’t believe his poisonous words. She would ask him about it today. Genji wouldn’t hide anything from her, she knew.

-

Angela sat on the steps of Genji’s home. The sun was about to take its rest for the day as the pink and purple hues crossed the skyline. It had been a couple hours since Genji left and she realized she felt hungry. She decided to take a stroll around the village for something to eat. Genji had showed her where he kept his money for cases like this. She picked up a pouch full of coins from the giant wooden carved box in his room and made her way to the village.

She felt a hint of excitement at how lively the village was. Lanterns glowed along the street, seeing everyone in high spirits even after Reaper’s men caused so much damage, she admired the people for their strong will. A few people even recognised her and gave her free food samples as a thank you for her generosity for helping that horrible day.

-

Angela went back to her room to sit on the bed, her hands skimming over the sheets. Her mouth curved into a smile, remembering how Genji treated her with such tenderness, such love and care. She looked around the room, deep in thought. This was going to be her home now. Her eyes fell to her clothes on the side table, the ones she first wore when she was teleported here. She walked over to them, placing her hand on her jacket. She felt something solid and she remembered her phone. Quickly grabbing it from the pocket, she held the power button down. It turned on. What? She’d been here for so long, how was it still working? Then she remembered how resourceful she was. She only used her phone for emergencies and usually kept it off. Using apps and social media was never her forte. 

“No reception, of course…” she said aiming the phone towards the ceiling.

The picture of herself and Lena was displayed on the screen. She wondered if Lena was alright seeing as she was never able to find her before all this happened. Passing her thumb across the picture, she sighed. Will she ever see her again? 

A knock on her door sounded and she jumped. “Genji?”

“Yeah, it’s me. May I come in?”

“Of course.”

He slid the panel open and stepped inside. “Angela… you’re crying.” 

“W-What? Oh…” she wiped her face with the back of her hand. “Memories is all.”

He sat beside her, their legs touching. “What’s that?” gesturing to the phone.

“It’s a cell phone. A device that connects you to other people. You can talk to them through it.” She pointed near the speaker. “It doesn’t work in this world though.”

“Hmm… Interesting. May I?” He held out his hand.

She smiled and put it in his hand. He fiddled with it until the screen came on, lighting up and he almost dropped it.

“It’s you.” He pointed at the picture and looked at her, amazed. “How?”

She giggled, never did the thought pass her mind in which she would have to explain what a cell phone and camera was to someone.

“Here, get close to me. Look at the phone and smile on the count of three ok?” She held the phone in front of them.

He complied and he posed for the phone, a grin on his face. 

“1…2…3,” he heard her say and she put her lips against his cheek quickly as the camera took their picture.

“See, it’s us.” She pointed and smiled at his funny expression when she kissed him.

He looked down at it in surprise. “Another…” He looked back at her, eyes twinkling with mischief. “Hold on.” He stood and transformed. She chuckled, holding it up again, this time he kissed her cheek and her expression of surprise looked hilarious. They laughed together, making different poses until the phone shut off.  
“Oh no… The battery must have finally died.” She repeatedly pressed the button. They were now laying down next to each other on her bed. She didn’t realize when they had done so and her cheeks flamed at his touch.

He propped himself up on one elbow to gaze down at her. “Your world is intriguing. Are there other things like this where you come from?”

She thought about how ironic it was that such a simple device fascinated him. If only he knew how dull her world really was, he’d never want to leave Hanamura. She looked up at him, her face suddenly serious. “Would you want to visit my home Genji?”

He looked down at the phone in her hand, brows furrowed in thought, then they relaxed, his eyes trailing upward to her face. “I’ll travel across worlds, to be where you are, Angela.”

She didn’t say anything for her actions spoke her reply. She sat up and climbed on top of him, kissing his lips with a fevered passion. She took his hands, placing them on her breasts and he gently squeezed and kneaded them. She ground her aching heat against him, feeling his cock swell in return. It excited her, that she could get this response from him by just a mere movement of her hips. To know he was completely under her control at this moment.

She kissed down his neck, opening his shirt and continued the kisses until she reached above his pants, where she saw the light trail of dark hair disappear underneath. He raised his head to search her eyes, need filling his own. She seductively smiled at him and his head dropped back against the pillow, closing his eyes and biting his lower lip. She slid his pants down and his cock sprang up.

She giggled and he said, his eyes still closed, “Don’t laugh, you did this to me.” His lips curving into a smirk. She took the tip of her finger, lightly tracing the head of his cock. It jerked a little and she saw him put his hands behind his head. She knew he must be fighting the urge to ravish her then and there but she appreciated that he gave her a chance to explore his body. She wanted to return the pleasure through touch like he did for her. They had made love to each other but it was Genji who did most of the work in preparing her.

She put her hand fully around his length and she peeked at him, the smile faded but his eyes were still closed. She felt the pulsing throb of it in her palm. Sliding her hand down slowly, she heard him suck in a breath. Continuing her assault against his sensitive shaft, she firmly slid her hand up and down at a faster pace. Wanting to make it feel even better, she bent her head, the tip of her tongue flicking against the sensitive underside of his head. His mouth parted and she saw his chest rise and fall rapidly. Taking her tongue to the base of his hardness, she licked upward, once at the top, putting her mouth fully over the head. She felt him tense but she continued. Sucking with a bit of pressure before releasing with a popping sound from her mouth, she saw that his hands were now at his sides, gripping the sheets. Angela pumped him harder, licking and sucking, hearing Genji groan with pleasure. “Don’t s-stop…” she heard him breathe out, his voice filled with eroticism. She bent her head at an angle to take his length more fully into her mouth, her hand playfully skimming across his ‘family jewels’. Then she took both hands and pumped him until she heard him murmur low, “Angela, I-…I’m going to…” Before he could finish his sentence, a low seductive growl sounded in his chest and then he exploded, creaming every inch of her hand.

His breathing was shallow as he tried to catch his breath. He propped up to gaze into her eyes as she wiped her hands. A mischievous grin on her face, she sucked on one of her fingers, tasting a bit of salt and sweetness. He grinned, falling back against the bed, putting an arm over his face to cover his eyes. “You are…I-…” he couldn’t seem to form a sentence. “I love you.”

Angela tensed at the edge of the bed. For a moment, Genji’s heart dropped when she didn’t answer. Did she not feel the same way for him? Moving his hand away from his face, he sat up, pulling his pants up. He tried to look at her but she was facing away from him. “Angela? Is something-…Should I not have said…”

She turned her head slowly to look at him over her shoulder. Her eyes filled with tears, shaking her head she said, “No…Everything is wonderful. I never thought I’d hear those words said to me. I love you too, Genji.”

He got up and sat next to her, rocking her in his arms, pressing sweet kisses to her temple. “I’ve never loved anyone before. Except my …family, but that’s different. It’s an entirely new feeling for me.”

Angela sighed, his family. “Genji… about your family…H-How did they die?” She felt him freeze, he stopped the soothing rock of her body. 

“I-… Don’t like to talk about it.” He looked toward the wall, his hold on her loosening.

“You didn’t…kill them did you?” she asked reluctantly, knowing it was a sensitive subject.

“What? How did you know?” He got up abruptly, his shoulders rigid, staring at her.

“How did I- So you did kill them?!” She got up now, backing away from him, horror on her face.

His heart sank to his stomach at what she was implying. “No, Angela, it wasn’t like that. I didn’t mean to-… I didn’t do it intentionally… I was angry…”

Angela looked down at herself and to her hands, her eyes widening in disgust. “I slept... with a murderer.”

The words hit him hard, stunning Genji. He didn’t know what to say. It was true, in a sense. But he needed to explain himself.

Before he could open his mouth, Angela started gathering her clothes from the table. 

“A-Angela… Where are you going?” she could hear the hurt in his voice but she ignored it. She had to leave this place. She needed to think.

He reached to put a hand on her bare shoulder and she pulled back, “Don’t touch me!”

His hand fell to his side, whispering, “Please let me explain…” But it was barely audible as she pushed past him. She stalked out of the room, leaving Genji to stand alone in silence. He turned, transforming and punched a hole through the wall. He couldn’t lose her. Not like this. He dashed from the room.

-

Angela ran, not looking back to see if he was following. Reaper’s voice sounded in her head again. He spoke the truth. This whole time she tried to shrug his warning off. She ran until she reached the field where the stones stood tall in the silent darkness. While walking toward them she heard Genji call out her name but she didn’t look back. As she stood next to one of the stones, about to put her hand on it, Genji ran into her, knocking her to the side and bracing her fall to the ground. He took the brunt of the fall and she lay on top of him.

“Genji what is wrong with you?! Let me go!” She tried to get off of him but he held her against his chest, hugging her tightly.

“Don’t go, Angela. Please. I can’t lose you too.” A tremble sounded from his voice.

Was he crying? Curious, she lifted his mask to see a tear trail down his cheek, his lips pursed in a straight line. Her heart clenched and she sighed. “I won’t do anything stupid, please let me go.” He hesitated but loosened his grip on her. Fumbling to her feet, she dusted off and straightened her clothes.

He got up as well, rubbing his arm where a dull ache resided. It was worth the pain if he stopped her from doing something she’d regret. “Angela, how did you know about my family?”

“She turned away from him to stare off into the distance. “Reaper told me.”

Anger flared in him. “Reaper? How did he- Of course…” He raked a hand through his hair. “My transformation…”

She glanced at him briefly, nodding. “He came to the house when you left to get dinner. He said you murdered your own family and that you’d…” her voice trailed off, blinking back tears.

“I’d what Angela?”

“You’d take advantage of me and then toss me out after you got what you wanted.”

He would kill him, he swore he would. The next time Reaper appeared he would destroy him.

Sighing as he walked to stand next to her, “Angela, I just confessed to loving you. You are unlike any other I’ve met before. No one has ever held my heart in their hands as you now do. I never cared what my days held for me, life or death, I would embrace it. But you appear in front of me, the very embodiment of my heart. The one person who has chosen to look at me without fear or doubt until now. My past with my family is complicated. The Shimada clan is indeed family by blood but not by love for one another. My father died of natural causes, my brother is still out there somewhere, roaming the lands… But my mother… She was everything to me. They assassinated her for being protective over me. I was heir to the clan after my elder brother and I didn’t want to be a part of their criminal activities. So they took the last of my family hoping it would force me to submit. It had the complete opposite effect… In my rage, I cut down those who agreed to the assassination of my mother and I let the others go free.”

Putting his hand behind his back, he looked down and breathed in deeply. “I know I’m at fault for what happened. If I had obeyed the Elders, she would still be alive and the blood shed would not have ensued.” He glanced over to her now surprised that she was looking up at him.

“Genji I- I’m sorry. It must have been so painful, to lose her.” She turned and hugged him. “I’m truly sorry. I was being impulsive and stupid. I didn’t think about why you would have done it. In my heart I know you to be kind and sweet hearted. Reaper’s words simply got into my head. I apologize for accusing you.” She raised his mask to meet his eyes, filled with love. As she leaned in to kiss him, she stopped, a frown on her face.

“Angela? What’s wrong?” A look of concern crossing his face.

Angela heaved over, holding her stomach, a pain rising. She vomited all over the ground.

“Angela?!”


	9. Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while.
> 
> I'm hoping to wrap the story up after a couple more chapters! This is a filler chapter to show a little of the interactions between the other characters. Stay tuned for the wrap up within the next week or so!
> 
> I'm currently working on another story for Gency that I will release after this one is finished.
> 
> Hope you have all been well <3

Fareeha thought the panels and roof of their small traditional Japanese apartment would be propelled to pieces at the rate Lena was pacing around the room. She was surprised she didn’t see steam simmering out the poor girls ears. 

Across the table sat Emily, who bit her bottom lip, her knuckles white from squeezing her hands together due to the guilt that plagued her. She kept thinking it was her fault for causing Angela to go missing that night after the fight.

Fareeha let out a deep breath. “Lena, if you keep pacing like that you’re going to cut roadrunner tracks into our tatami flooring. Will you sit down please?”

Lena halted. 

Fareeha gaped at her, not expecting her to actually stop. Lena walked over, dropping down with an angry thud on the floor, crossing her arms. 

“How can you be so calm?! Angela is out there and we don’t even know if she’s alive!”

“One of us has to be cool-headed. If you keep thinking negatively, you’ll only see that red haze you’ve formed around that stubborn head of yours.”

“Hmmph. At least one of us is actually showing they care.”

“How is that even a retort? You know very well that I have been on almost every scouting mission with Officer Shim in the past few weeks.”

“All that training in the army and internship with international security has obviously dulled the emotional chunk of your brain. You show no emotion whatsoever Fareeha. Can’t you just break something for once to show how you actually feel?”

Irritation bubbled in Fareeha. “You want me to break something? Here,” she picked up her coffee mug and threw it across the room, shattering the rim and handle. “Satisfied?”

“That’s all you got?” 

“Be glad it wasn’t your head.” Fareeha turned away and stared at the crooked painting hanging on the wall.

Emily slammed her fists against the table which made the other two jump in surprise. “Would you two stop it already?! This isn’t how friends are supposed to act toward each other. We’re only making ourselves feel worse.”

Both Fareeha and Lena glanced at each other while gawking at Emily. It was one of those very rare occasions where she raised her voice at them. 

“We need to be sensible about this. No more fighting. No more threats. And absolutely no more breaking things.” Emily grabbed each of their hands in hers. “Angela is more important than both of your dumb egos. Can we agree on this?”

They both nodded and mumbled their ‘sorry’ to each other. 

“You’re right Emily. I’ve been losing my head since Angela disappeared and it hasn’t helped in creating a positive atmosphere.” She turned to Fareeha. “I’m sorry for calling you emotionally dull…”

“It’s alright. I know I can seem like an android at times. But trust me when I say, I am just as devastated as you two that she’s missing. Tomorrow there will be another search party. We should get some rest.”

“I agree.” Emily stood and slowly walked to the kitchen. 

“Em?” Lena called after her.

“Yes?”

“I know you still believe a lot of the fault lies on you because of the fight. But that isn’t true at all. Angela would have gone after any one of us. And she would never blame us for what happened.”

Emily lowered her head and nodded. “You’re right. Thank you.” Lena walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Let’s get some shut-eye. We have a long day ahead of us.”

 

 _4 A.M._

Officer Shimamura wrapped the towel around his waist. No matter how cold he took his shower, the tattoo on his left arm was sweltering. Why now of all times? The tattoo had laid dormant for so many years. He thought he had lost those traits of power when he arrived here. He gazed at himself in the full length mirror and frowned. No… He wasn’t that person anymore. The man he used to be was merely a shell in which he acted upon duty to please others. He was shaped into someone with no essence of true self. He was glad to be rid of that persona. 

He cocked his head to one side in thought. Was his departure the reason ‘they’ didn’t speak to him all these years? He skimmed his fingers over the tattoo. Would ‘they’ _ever_ speak to him again? 

_Maybe it was time he had put his past to rest for good. All of it._ He felt a chill creep up his spine at that very thought. Was that his conscience showing defiance for what he truly believed? Or was that just a natural bodily reaction to the early morning chill drifting through his window? He walked over and slid the glass frame shut. 

“I am over thinking all of this.” He murmured. “I’ll do what I should have done years ago.” He nodded to himself and gripped his chin with two fingers. “It will act as closure.” He would not let his past deter him.  


He sighed. To think the concerns that threaten his now simple life were from somewhere distant from here.

He quickly donned his clothes, gathered his backpack and left his apartment all the while ignoring the burning sensation of his arm.


	10. Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter to be completely honest. There are two ways I can go from here and I'm hoping I choose the right one in the end. 
> 
> I decided to write the translations next to the sentences in which I had Genji speak Japanese instead of putting them here so you wouldn't have to scroll up to figure out what the hell he's saying haha. I tried my best to translate it from Japanese to English.
> 
> Enjoooooy. <3

Genji hugged Angela against his chest as he carried her all the way back to the castle in his arms. He placed her on the bed, stroking her hair away from her face. She was sweating and looked extremely sick. He gave her a wooden pail so she could empty her stomach contents again. His heart was racing, worry heavy on his mind. 

“Did I run into you too hard? Did I hurt you by accident? I apologize.”

After leaning over the bucket for a minute, Angela placed her hand on her stomach. Her brows furrowed for a moment and then she glanced to Genji. A look of realization crossed her face and her lips parted. Suddenly, she counted on each of her shaky fingers and he looked at her perplexed.

“G-Genji! I think… Oh God-“She hurled over the bucket.

“You think what Angela?” He squeezed her hand gently.

Emotion overwhelmed her and she could barely speak the words. She took his hand in hers and placed it over her stomach. 

Genji’s fingers trembled slightly and he looked at her. _Was she… No._ The colour drained from his face. “Are you...”

She smiled and nodded. “I’m pregnant.”

It still took him a moment to comprehend what was happening even though she had said it out loud. Genji’s world closed in around him, pride swelling within his chest. _He was going to be a father._

A few moments passed in silence.

“Y-You are happy about it aren’t you?” She had to ask when Genji sat still, his attention distant. She didn’t even consider what she’d do if he wasn’t as thrilled as her.

His eyes met hers and her doubt ebbed away. She gave a chuckling sigh at his expression. She realized that he didn’t have to say anything, for his eyes spoke a thousand words. 

“Angela… I…I couldn’t be more overjoyed.” A foolish grin stretched across his face and he leaned forward to embrace her tightly, placing a kiss on her forehead. “You- We’re going to- I-,” he struggled to find the words, “Kuso, I’m going to be a father!” He stood abruptly and spun a full circle, his hands on either side of his head in disbelief.

“Hopefully our baby doesn’t inherit your dancing gene, otherwise I’ll have two left-footed children to look after.” She giggled.

“As long as my good looks are passed down.” He smirked. “Angela…” He knelt down, embracing her, “I want to hold you and never let go.”

“Then don’t.” She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

-

Angela’s dreadful morning sickness lasted for a couple days before settling down. She never imagined how severely nauseous she would feel the first time. Heck, she never imagined a lot of things when it came to herself. She’d never forget this life changing trip to Japan which saw her thrown into a coagulated mess of an experience. A smile faintly touched her lips as she realized that despite everything, she had moulded into someone different. A more precocious person. She released another powerful wave into the bucket before feeling somewhat relieved. 

Genji was supportive, trying to comfort and provide for her every need. He mixed together herbal tea that his mother used to make for any type of nausea. 

“It tastes like...” she stuck out her tongue, scrunching her face, “drinking grass.”

Genji laughed, “Indeed it does. The taste is not particularly sweet but it does wonders. Okaasan made this for me whenever I got a sickness that gave similar signs like yours.”

“You must miss her terribly.” She put a hand on his.

“I do. I had just turned nineteen when she was… killed.”

“Fending off the world at such an age is hard. Especially when you carried the weight of responsibility on your shoulders. Despite all that you’ve gone through, your Okaasan would be extremely proud of you, Genji. Your broken heart mended over time. You got back on your feet and are standing tall.”

Genji put a hand gently onto Angela’s stomach, “I am a different man now. I am …whole. As is my heart. A part of me now exists in both of you.” He touched his forehead against hers lightly.

 

An eerie feeling consumed the room followed by shadows. Genji and Angela looked at each other and he squeezed her hand firmly before getting up quickly. He drew his katana from under the bed, waiting.

“Angela… _Sweet, innocent_ Angela.” Reaper’s voice echoed throughout the room.

“Leave us alone!” she cried, putting a protective arm over her stomach.

Genji stood, concentrating, watching every corner, observing… as he heard a sound behind him, he swung his katana but the dark smoke split and floated across the floor. Swirling around his feet, then making its way to Angela, she stumbled out of the bed toward Genji. He pushed Angela behind him toward the door.

Genji didn’t realize his action of protection made Reaper’s abduction easier. The smoke moved fast and the door slid open, Reaper formed behind Angela, holding her in a tight grasp, a gun to her head.

“No! Let me go!” she clawed at his chest, trying push away from him.

“Put down the sword, little ninja. I’m not here to play games. I _will_ shoot her.” Reaper’s skulled face moved closer to Angela’s ear, “I’m going to make him _suffer_ , Angela.”

Her eyes widened with fear, looking to Genji. He was lowering his sword and moving forward slowly, hands reaching for her.

“Reaper, she has nothing to do with your anger against me. Let her go.” His heart was racing, his eyes darting between Reaper, his gun pointed at Angela’s temple and Angela’s horrified face.

“Don’t move a muscle lover boy. I’m going to back away with Angela until we’re far outside your grounds.”

“Genji…” Angela whispered his name unsteadily.

“I’ll save you, I promise.” He lowered his hands to his sides, fists clenching, rage filling his veins. 

Reaper took a few steps back, keeping his eye on Genji and the door until they were finally outside of the house. Angela felt the rain beating down, slightly stinging her skin. She could barely hear her own thoughts as the thunder roared around them, lightning streaks brightening the sky.

Outside the huge doors where she was first found, Reaper tossed Angela onto the ground, she grazed her knees and arms against the stones. She crawled, trying to reach a pillar to pull her weak body up. _Not now._ She leaned over, hurling into a patch of grass.

“Pathetically weak…” Reaper said a few feet away from her.

“I-I’m not weak! I’m pregnant you psycho!” She leaned against the pillar, struggling to keep herself upright.

Genji appeared then, transformed and dashing toward Reaper but he glided toward Angela in a mist form to stand next to her. Genji stopped, eyes glowing bright red in the darkness of the storm, the details of his body only visible when lightning struck, as the rain and obscure sky cast its shadows over him. He let his katana fall to his side, hand still gripping the hilt. Angela could almost feel the fury emitting from his body. It was a side to Genji she hadn’t seen. Raw power fueled by his wrath.

“Huh… So a baby dragon?” Reaper put a hand against the pillar next to her head and leaned into her. Swiftly, he ripped her shirt down the middle with the claws on his gloves and Angela screamed. Her frightened voice had Genji bolting into action.

“Ah, Ah… I don’t think so.” Reaper raised the gun to her head once again forcing Genji to stop in his tracks. 

“How about we make a deal? You let me ravish her in front of you and let’s say I don’t kill her. Or you try to stop me and I put this shotgun shell into her head. Your choice. The first seems more likely don’t you think? You’ve already had enough blood on your hands in your life time. Isn’t that right? _Murderer._ ”

“Genji, don’t listen to him, he’s trying to deceive us both. I trust your decision. I love you. If this means he’ll leave us alone, I’ll do it.” She sobbed, covering her exposed breasts from Reaper’s view.

Genji’s tone of voice was dark. “It’s not an option.”

Reaper pushed Angela into a large puddle on the ground, soaking her ripped white kimono, her skin visible through the thin cloth. She cried, trying to crawl towards Genji but Reaper put his boot in front of her.

Genji’s mind was hazing over with his rage. He felt the tug of his heart in his chest as he watched Angela on the ground. He had to keep composed. He had to outsmart Reaper.

Reaper lowered himself over Angela, pinning her hands above her head with one hand, while the other pointed a gun at Genji. She kicked at him but the weight of his body over her was too heavy as he held her legs between his thighs. She already felt too weak and unbelievably sick.

“I said choose little ninja. Or I’ll make the choice for you.”

Genji saw Angela go limp, her body giving away under her weak state. Reaper let go of her hands above her head and let her spread her legs by moving his thighs. “Looks like she’s making the decision for you.”

“Angela… don’t. I’ll figure this out. Stay with me.” Genji felt fear creep up his spine.

Reaper took a claw on his gloved hand and grazed it over her stomach, piercing the skin, leaving a blood trail.

“REAPER DON’T!” Genji roared and rushed forward. Reaper shot his gun toward him but he deflected it. Then he put the weapon in front of Angela’s face. 

She lay there, eyes staring up into the barrel of the gun. “Just do it, you bastard. Promise me you’ll leave us alone when you’re done.” She turned her head to Genji, her voice weak, “Don’t move Genji…let him have what he wants. I can’t fight him anymore.” Her voice shook, the cold rain seeping into her limbs. “It’s ok, love, I’m being as strong as I can right now.”

“The easiest way to make you suffer, little ninja, is to take what is yours. Your very heart laying beneath me.”

Genji dropped to his knees, his katana falling next to him with a _clang_ against the stones and gloved fingers clawing at the ground in front of him. Reaper had defeated him, just like that. He couldn’t get close enough without putting Angela at risk. He had promised and yet, he couldn’t fulfill it.

“Love is weakness. _She_ is your weakness. For so long, I have tried to find an opening against you. Well, here she is.” He traced a gloved finger between her breasts and Angela shuddered.

“Please… do not hurt her.” Genji said through gritted teeth.

“The great and mighty Shimada heir pleading for his lover’s sake? How your family would love to see you bow down in submission now. I’ll make sure to let them know another heir to the Empire is on the way.” Reaper stood, stepping over Angela as she lay motionless.

Genji halted at the sound of Reaper’s heavy boots stepping into multiple puddles. He raised his head slightly to see which way he was walking, trying not to disclose his observations.

Reaper turned to smoke, gliding over to stand behind Genji. He picked up the ninja’s katana, turning it over to assess it. Genji saw his chance and shot up quickly, turning and pulling his wakizashi out to cut Reaper’s throat at the same time Reaper drove his own katana into his abdomen and twisted.

“Genji no!” Angela pushed herself up onto wobbly feet, falling twice before running to Genji.

Genji realized he had managed to cut him, blood dripping off the blade. Reaper’s mask fell to the ground but his body turned to smoke once again, his foreboding voice echoing around them, “You got away barely this time, little ninja.” Then he faded into the darkness of the night.

Genji fell to his knees, his katana still impaled in his body. Angela caught him against her as he collapsed, holding him up before the blade moved forward to cause more damage. “You’re going to be alright Genji, get up, please!”

He leaned forward, bracing himself. He pulled the katana out, groaning in pain, blood oozing from his wound. He struggled to his feet and Angela put his arm around her shoulders, trying her hardest to balance both their weights. Her knees threatened to give out but she held firm.

“Angela…the field…go to… the cherry blossom field.” His voice was low and hard to hear as the thunder rumbled.

“What? Why are we going there? I need to get you inside Genji, we need to tend to your wound!”

“Angela! I’m asking this of you… please.” He tried to raise his voice loud enough to sound serious. He held his wound, grimacing as the blood leaked through his fingers. 

He didn’t have much time.

-

Angela and Genji made their way to the open field and she placed Genji under a tree so he could sit up. She ripped what was left of her kimono, wrapping it around his stomach. “It won’t stop the bleeding for long Genji, why are we out here?”

“Reach…into my pants.”

“Genji! This is seriously not the time for that.”

He chuckled, pain laced in his voice. “The pocket, my angel.”

She didn’t understand his humour when he was so badly injured. She reached into his pocket and found her phone. He steadied himself, pushing with his legs so he slid upward with the support of the tree. He held her hand and started walking.

“Why do you have this Genji?” Adrenaline ran through her, disregarding the weakness she had previously felt.

“To remember.” He stopped as pain shot through him and he breathed deeply, continuing.

“To remember what?” Her hand gripped tightly over the phone.

“Me. Us. Our love.” He ceased in front of the one place he never thought he'd visit again. The stone circle. 

Her face fell, turning to him as she realized what was happening. “Y-You planned this?… You planned to send me away?!” Her voice filled with hurt.

“Angela…I don’t want you to go…” He grunted, pressing his hand to his wound. “When Reaper took you from me…Right in front of me… I wasn’t able to do anything about it. I can’t protect you against Reaper and the Shimada clan. They will come for you both.” He put a hand against her stomach. “You will both be safer if you leave this place.”

“No…I refuse to go. Why can’t we leave the village? Travel far away?”

“They will find us. My family is keen to criminal acts and assassination. They are experts at finding their targets. We cannot out run them Angela. Would you want to raise our child in fear and hiding? Constantly running for our lives and trailed to the ends of the earth? Because they will not stop. But.. they will not follow you through here." He gestured his head in the direction of the stones.

“You were able to thwart Reaper’s plans! You got hurt in the process but you did it. You can do it again with anyone who tries to harm us.” She was fretting now, an incredulous expression in her eyes.

“Angela! Listen to me,” he placed a hand on her cheek, “I did not do a thing. It was pure luck. If Reaper hadn’t decided to walk over to me, I never would have gotten the chance otherwise. He would have taken you right in front of me or kill you …or even both. No matter how many assassin's they send and I kill, the hunt will never cease. I realized there is only danger awaiting you the longer you stay.”

Angela cried hard, the rain a representation of the fierce tears she now shed. “I’m not leaving you.”

“You won’t be. A part of me is here...” He closed the distance between them, placing a hand on her chest to signify her heart, “And here…” he pointed to her temple to signify her memories and then placed a hand on her stomach. “And here, a result of our love.”

Her crying was unbearable, putting her face in her hands. She was torn. To stay with the man she had come to love or leave to save their baby and their family from being severed by others. 

 

Genji fought off the pain he felt, trying to ignore it as he embraced Angela, raising her chin to look at him. “Take off my mask, Angela.”

She reached up, pulling it off and his soft brown eyes were filled with anguish but still gazed intensely into hers with passion. “I love you Angela Ziegler.” His eyes searched hers with yearning, a feeling she knew all too well as it filled her own heart.

“Genji, I can’t. I won’t say it as if it’s goodbye.”

He kissed her then, leaning her into one of the stones, spreading her legs with his feet. Pulling his pants down slightly and raising her clothes, he plunged himself into her and she gasped, her voice on the verge pleasure and crying once more. “Genji, no… Don’t... Do this.” Tears flowed as she kissed him.

He wanted to make love to her one last time before he lost her… forever. 

Angela heard the buzzing but she ignored it as she gave into Genji’s hot kisses and caresses. Genji noticed the kanji scripts brighten on two of the stones in his peripheral vision. He had to make sure she was in the middle when all the stones were alight. Angela was lost in the passion of his kisses after their love making and he felt guilty for how he was about to deceive her. 

_This is... for the best, to keep her safe…_ he tried to convince himself.

One stone remained, moving them both to the middle, their lips still locked and arms around each other, he pulled away briefly, “Tell me you love me Angela.”

“No, this isn’t-“

“Angela, please… Say it.” He held her chin so she didn’t look anywhere but at his face.

“I…I love you Genji. I always will.” 

“That’s all I wanted to hear from your lips… before you go.” He left her embrace and stepped back beyond the stones.

Angela raised her arm to reach out for him but she noticed her hand fading away in a spiral of glowing specks. She cried out trying to run out of range but she was halted by something. She tried to push through but saw Genji holding his hand against his chest with the same gesture he used when he transformed. It dawned on her, he made a barrier around the stones.

“Genji! Don’t do this to me! Don’t make me go!”

“I’m sorry Angela…Perhaps my soul will find you in your world someday.”

“No… please don’t… I love you…Genji Shimada, I love you so much.” She pathetically banged a fist against the barrier, falling to her knees. Her eyes never left his as she felt her heart shatter in her chest.

The glowing specks of light engulfed her body and she vanished, leaving him alone, the rain thrashing against his now frail body. 

 

-

_Genji…_

“Soba… It looks like this is it…” He pressed his palm into the wound. There was no stopping the flow of blood over his hand now.

_Do not give up… This cannot be your demise._

“You know I was never one to accept defeat Soba. You have served me well all these years. But I-,” his breathing became a struggle, “My body is spent. 

_What would you have me do?_

“I’m afraid there is nothing you can do for me this time. No matter how much you try to prolong this injury, no help will come.”

_You knew you wouldn’t be able to follow Angela with this injury… You are noble Genji. As I see the circumstance, you have held your honour among the family, even if the Elders do not see it. You have given your child a chance at life. You have learned to care for others and your deeds have been commended. Master Sojiro and your mother Suki would be proud._

“Arigato Soba… You have been my dearest companion in life. I could not ask anymore of you. You are free to leave. Watashi wa kazoku no kizuna kara anata o kaihō suru.” (I release you from my family bonds/ties.)

_A wave of green energy rose from Genji’s body, releasing Soba from his pledge._

_Thank you, young master. If you will allow it, I shall stay with you until the end…_

“Anata ga shitainara, watashi no yūjin.” (If you want, my friend.)

A few moments passed before Genji fell forward, the pain he tried to hold off, coursing through him all at once. The barrier he had raised seized the last of his energy. He leaned against one of the stones, too weak to move. Blood seeped from the corners of his mouth. His vision faded to black, Angela’s voice saying she loved him was the last thing he chose to remember.


	11. UPDATE : I'm Not Dead .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Oofs.

Holy moly has it been a while. I know I don't actually have to make one of these updates but I'd just like to let my readers know that it may be a while before I can get back to a moments peace that allows me to sit and leisurely write all day long.

Work has been total chaos. D: 

I have gotten a lot of messages asking if this story is finished. Nope. Not at all. There are a lot of loose ends that need to come together. So no need to worry. I will hopefully wrap the story up within 1 or 2 more chapters. I do plan to finish this when I get the chance to write again. I also have another idea for an AU Gency I'd love to work on.

Anyway, I hope all you little page turning, sassy and beautiful story/book-worms are having a good day depending on when you read this lousy post lul.

 

Take care ❤

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this tid bit to my story (: Let me know what you think. This is my first post ever, so any tips and formatting advice is appreciated! <3


End file.
